House Reloaded
by PlayingCold
Summary: 6. évad alternatív univerzum, spoilerrel vegyítve. House visszatér Princetonba, ahol találkozik Cuddy új asszisztensével. Leplezetlen Huddy. Első saját fanfiction, szívesen fogadok építő jellegű kritikát.
1. Chapter 1

1.

A július hatalmas forrósággal érkezett meg Princetonba. Reggel 9 óra volt, és az emberek légkondicionált munkahelyükre igyekeztek.

Lily Anderson úgy érezte, megsül.

Napsárga blúzában, fekete, térdig érő szoknyájában, sötétszürke balerinacipőjében nagyon melege volt, de mégsem vehetett fel egy rövid ruhát meg strandpapucsot! Elvégre állásinterjúja volt, és nagyon bízott benne, hogy ez végre összejön. Nemrég diplomázott és eddig sehol sem talált magának állást. Szeretett volna emberekkel foglalkozni. Precíz volt, pontos és szorgalmas. Úgy gondolta, a Princeton Plainsboro Oktató Kórház orvosigazgatója mellé megfelelő lenne asszisztensként. Így elküldte az önéletrajzát, majd türelmesen várt. Hamarosan megérkezett a válasz: várják személyes elbeszélgetésre.

Most itt ült doktor Lisa Cuddy irodája előtt és rettenetesen izgult. Igaz, ez egyáltalán nem látszott rajta. Vállig érő, sötétbarna haja szép simára volt vasalva, finom sminkje szinte nem is látszott, csak egy kis szempillaspirállal hangsúlyozta ki zöld macskaszemeit. Ovális arca és mosolygós szája intelligenciát sugárzott.

Órájára nézett. Negyed 10 volt. Már vagy húsz perce várt, hogy megérkezzen remélhetőleg jövendőbeli főnöke. Az egyik nővér ültette le Lisa Cuddy irodájának előterében. Lily a szemben levő, éppen megfelelő méretű (nem túl nagy, nem túl kicsi) íróasztalt méregette. Elképzelte, ahogy reggelente bejön, leteszi az útközben vásárolt Starbucks-kávéját az asztalra, lepakol, bekapcsolja a számítógépet, megnézi az e-mailjeit. Megissza a kávéját, elrágcsál egy fánkot és várja, hogy megérkezzen a főnöke. Rámosolyog, köszönti, megkapja a napi feladatokat és munkához lát. Fogadja a hívásokat, leveleket gépel, ügyeket intéz.

- Khm, elnézést.

Lily ugrott egyet a székében, majd enyhén elvörösödve nézett fel a most érkezett Lisa Cuddyra.

- Lily Andersonhoz van szerencsém?

A lány felállt és megigazította a szoknyáját. Doktor Cuddy magassarkú cipőjében éppen egymagasságban állt Lilyvel.

- Igen – válaszolta finoman mosolyogva és kézfogásra nyújtotta a kezét.

- Üdvözlöm, doktor Lisa Cuddy vagyok. Elnézést a késésért, de kész káosz volt a reggelem. Jöjjön csak be, foglaljon helyet.

Lisa letette a táskáját az íróasztalára és gyorsan megmosta a kezét, miközben Lily helyet foglalt.

- Ebben a hőségben mindenki megbolondul, főleg az autósok. A sok baleset miatt állandóan dugóba kerültem, és ráadásul a sürgősségi osztályra is sorban hozzák a rosszul lett idős és szívbeteg embereket. De persze ez nem az Ön problémája. – mosolygott Cuddy és leült asztalához.

Miközben beszélt, Lily feltűnésmentesen tanulmányozta a nő arcát. Mindig szerette megfigyelni az embereket. Kitalálni, hogy mi van a szavaik mögött. Próbált olvasni a tekintetükből, a gesztusaikból, a mimikájukból. Lisa Cuddy okosnak és határozottnak tűnt. Olyannak, aki alkalmas arra, hogy elvezessen egy ekkora kórházat. Mosolya őszinte volt és kedves. Ugyanakkor fáradtság és valamiféle szomorúság is tükröződött az arcán. Lily persze nem tudta megmondani, mitől lehet, de kicsit sajnálta az idősebb nőt.

- Nem kér valamit? Kávét, teát, ásványvizet?

- Nem, köszönöm.

- Rendben, akkor vágjunk bele. Olvasva az önéletrajzát, kettős érzések kavarogtak bennem. Egyrészt nagyon meggyőző, hogy milyen jól tanult. Az eredményeiből ítélve szorgalmas és okos. Ugyanakkor nincs tapasztalata ilyen munkakörben. Kérem mondja el, miért gondolja, hogy Ön alkalmas lenne a munkára.

Lily kihúzta magát a székében, belenézett Lisa Cuddy szemébe és határozottan belevágott a mondandójába.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

A harmadik hét.

Lily Anderson nem is lehetett volna boldogabb. Jóllehet, asszisztensi állása egyáltalán nem volt könnyű és néha bizony tíz órát is dolgozott egy nap, esténként hullafáradtan ért haza. Nem lett volna muszáj sokáig bent maradnia, de nagyon megkedvelte főnökét, doktor Cuddyt. És mivel vele ellentétben őt nem várta otthon egy kislány, szerette volna, ha Lisa előbb szabadulhat a munkahelyéről. Cuddy kedves volt, de szigorú főnök, aki precíz és pontos munkát követelt, de Lilyt ez egyáltalán nem zavarta.

Időnként, amikor nem volt éppen hajtás, a félig leengedett redőnyön át figyelte Lisát. Többször is látta, amint egy szürke-piros teniszlabdát szorongat és forgat a kezében, aztán csak bámulja, szomorú tekintettel. Ha ilyenkor kellett hozzá bemennie, Lilyt észrevéve a doktornő gyorsan a fiókjába tette a labdát. Hidegen szólt olyankor a lányhoz, mintha az érzéseit próbálná leplezni. A fiatal lány borzasztóan kíváncsi volt, milyen szerepet játszhat ez a teniszlabda Lisa életében, de eszébe sem jutott, hogy rákérdezzen. Egyértelmű munkakapcsolat volt közöttük és Lisa nem olyannak tűnt, aki magánéleti problémáit az alkalmazottakkal beszéli meg.

Kivételt képezett ez alól James Wilson. Már első munkanapján találkozott Lily az onkológussal. Nagyon aranyosnak találta kedves kisfiús mosolyát, és mint később megtudta, ezzel már jó pár nővért meghódított doktor Wilson. Lily is kedvelte őt, de nem vonzódott hozzá.

Az elmúlt három hét alatt jó párszor járt Cuddynál James, és többször is látszott, hogy nem munkahelyi dologról van szó. Lily nem akart főnöke magánéletében vájkálni, de benne is megvolt a természetes emberi kiváncsiság, amely főleg akkor erősödik fel, ha olyan emberekről van szó, akiket ismer.

Többször elhangzott a House név. A lány nem tudta kiről van szó, ezért rákérdezett a nővéreknél. Néhányukkal már egészen jól összebarátkozott. Egyikük, Kate nem messze lakott tőle, sokszor jártak egy busszal dolgozni. Kate egy éve dolgozott a kórházban, ezért a húsz perces buszozások alatt szépen lassan beavatta Lily a PPOK nyílt titkaiba.

Ő mesélt Gregory House-ról, a világ talán legbunkóbb orvosáról. Mint kiderült, House állandóan célzásokat tett doktor Cuddy dekoltázsára és/vagy fenekére, teljesen semmibe vette a szavát, késve járt be dolgozni, és a klinikai ingyen rendeléseit sem teljesítette.

Lily hallgatta az egyértelműen negatív jellemzést, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez stimmel. Eszébe jutott a meg nem értett zseni fogalma, és mivel House-t kibírhatatlan természete ellenére briliáns orvosként írták le, őt is ebbe a skatulyába tette bele.

Megtudta, hogy House nem sokkal azelőtt ment el a kórházból, hogy őt felvették volna. Állítólag szabadságra ment, egészségi okokból, de ebben senki sem volt biztos. Hozzá legközelebb álló kollégái, Cuddy és Wilson nem beszéltek róla, de az irodáját nem adták oda senkinek.

Lilyt érdekelni kezdte a dolog. Remélte, hogy doktor House hamarosan visszatér Princetonba és végre megismerheti.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Szeptember vége volt. A levelek még őrizték élénkzöld színüket, de a nap gyengülő sugarai már egyre kevésbé melegítették fel a levegőt.

Lily szeretett ilyen időben sétálni, vagy munkába tartva a buszablakon keresztül nézelődni. Ilyenkor mindig arról álmodozott, milyen jó lenne valakivel kézen fogva sétálni a lassan narancsba és vörösbe váltó fák között sétálni. Voltak barátai, szerető családja, de reggelente könnyebben ment volna az ébredés, ha egy kedves férfihang súgta volna a fülébe: ideje felkelni.

Ma reggel is ilyen keserédes hangulatban érkezett a kórházba, amikor döbbenten vette észre, hogy főnöke már bent van. Lily minden nap fél nyolcra érkezett, hogy mire Lisa nyolckor befut, már elő tudja készíteni a napi teendőket. Zavarodottan nézett órájára, amely 7 óra 25-öt mutatott. Megrémült, hogy elfelejtett valamit, ezért bekopogtatott Cuddyhoz.

- Tessék! – hangzott a válasz, majd Lily belépett.

- Jó reggelt, Doktor Cuddy!

- Jó reggelt, Lily! Miben segíthetek?

- Elnézést, Doktor Cuddy, csak meglepődtem, hogy ilyen korán bent van. Van ma egy reggeli megbeszélése, amelyről elfeledkeztem?

Cuddy kicsit zavarba jött.

- Nem, Lily. Valóban korábban jöttem, de csak azért mert nem tudtam aludni, és gondoltam, ha korábban elkezdem a munkát, legalább előbb haza tudok menni.

- Értem. – válaszolta Lily mosolyogva. Egyáltalán nem győzte meg a válasz, de nem firtatta a dolgot. – Tudok valamiben segíteni?

- Nem. Fél óra múlva jöjjön be, hogy szokás szerint egyeztessük a napirendet és a teendőket.

- Rendben, Doktor Cuddy!

Lisa finoman bólintott, Lily pedig becsukta az ajtót maga mögött és leült az asztalához. Később többször rápillantott főnökére, aki izgatottnak, vagy inkább idegesnek tűnt. Vagy az ujjával dobolt az asztalon, vagy fel-alá járkált az irodában. Néha a telefon felé nyúlt, de aztán mégsem tárcsázott senkit. 10 órakor aztán elsietett egy unalmasnak és hosszúnak ígérkező megbeszélésre.

A nap „fénypontjának" számító e-mailválaszolgatás közben Lily halkan zenét hallgatott. Főnökének nem volt kifogása ellene, ha nem túl hangos, nem zavar másokat, és főleg nem megy a munka rovására. A lány csak néha élt a lehetőséggel, nehogy visszaéljen Cuddy bizalmával, de most kifejezetten szüksége volt rá. Zenei ízlése eléggé széleskörű volt, ma a Rolling Stones-ra esett a választása. Egyik kedvence, a You Can't Always Get What You Want első hangjaira finoman mosolyra húzta a száját, és dúdolni kezdte. Éppen ekkor valami furcsa ritmusú kopogásra lett figyelmes. Azt gondolta, biztosan a takarítószemélyzet, ezért nem tulajdonított neki nagy jelentőséget. A hang egyre közelebb ért, mire Lily felnézett.

A folyosóról egy magas, vékony férfi bicegett be az irodába. Őszülő haját igen rövidre nyírta, ellentétben szakállával. Sötét zakót, világoskék inget és farmert viselt. Jobb kezében fogott botjával segített járásán és egyenesen Cuddy irodája felé tartott, majd megállt előtte. Nézett befelé, tudomást sem véve Lilyről. A lány várt egy picit, majd elnémította a zenét, és megszólította a férfit.

- Segíthetek valamiben, uram?

A férfi riadtan fordult felé, eddig észre sem vette a lányt.

- Hol van Cuddy?

- Doktor Cuddy megbeszélésre ment. Elvileg nemsokára visszaér.

- Remek. – jegyezte meg a férfi érezhető cinizmussal.

- Ha gondolja, jöjjön vissza később, vagy ha elárulja a nevét, megmondom Doktor Cuddynak, hogy kereste.

A látogató közelebb jött az asztalhoz és méregetni kezdte a lányt. Egyenesen a szemébe nézett. Lily még sohasem látott ilyen kék szemeket. Alapvetően a barna szemű férfiakat kedvelte, de ebbe a tekintetbe kis híján beleborzongott.

- Maga új itt, ugye?

- Júliusban kezdtem.

- No, akkor egész jól bírja. Cuddy asszisztensei általában két hétnél tovább nem bírják. Bár igaz, maga megúszta eddig nélkülem.

Lily elmosolyodott és hátradőlt a székében.

- Doktor House-hoz van szerencsém?

House a szemét forgatta.

- Na, úgy tűnik a kórházi pletykagépezet a távollétemben sem állt le. Akkor gondolom tudja, hogy én vagyok a helyi főbunkó, és úgyis csak meg fogom nehezíteni az életét, tehát jobb, ha szedi a sátorfáját. Azt már meg sem kérdezem, mi terjedt el arról, hol vagyok.

- Valóban sok mindent hallottam magáról, és nagy részük igen negatív vélemény volt. De azt, hogy én mit gondolok valakiről, azt nem mások véleménye határozza meg. Saját magam döntök arról, kit tartok szimpatikusnak és kit nem.

- Maga most nyalizni próbál?

- Azoknak sem szoktam nyalizni, akiktől előbbre jutást remélhetek, nemhogy vadidegen embereknek. Csupán arról van szó, hogy én sem ítélek meg másokat első látásra, ezért azt sem szeretem, ha mások fél perc után véleményt mondanak. Vagyis egyelőre nem tartom magát bunkónak.

Greg finoman elmosolyodott.

- Egyelőre?

- Ez a jövőbeni viselkedésétől függ.

- Ha bunkó akarok lenni, magával sem fogok kivételt tenni.

- Még szerencse. A végén még azt hinném, hogy engem kedvel. Ez pedig teljesen ellentmondana annak a híresztelésnek, miszerint saját magán kívül senkit sem szeret. – Lily elkerekítette a szemét, és megjátszotta mintha rémült lenne. - Talán még hírbe is hoznának minket!

- Engem eddig a kórházban senkivel nem hoztak hírbe, csak Cuddyval. Mivel látta a dekoltázsát, gondolom megérti, hogy ezt annyira nem bánom.

Minden visszafogottságot nélkülözve bámulni kezdte Lily felsőjét. Egy sötétzöld rövid ujjú blúz volt rajta. A dekoltázsa nem volt túl mélyen kivágott, de nem mutatott keveset. Szépen hangsúlyozta a lány közepes méretű, formás kebleit.

House felhúzta a szemöldökét, és fejét még mindig lehajtva tartotta.

- Azt hiszem, el fogom viselni, ha magával is összehoznak.

Lily zavarba jött, de igyekezett leplezni.

- Ha azt bóknak szánta, akkor köszönöm.

Greg felemelte a fejét.

- Nem annak szántam. Csak szimplán jeleztem, hogy nem lenne ellenemre, ha többet látnék a cicijeiből, mint most. Ugye elmúlt már 21?

- El.

House közelebb hajolt.

- Na és mikor végez ma? – kacsintott egyet.

Lily felkacagott.

- Ennél azért egy kicsit több kell ahhoz, hogy ágyba bújjak magával.

House felhorkant. Már éppen szólni készült, amikor női cipők kopogása hallatszott a folyosón.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Greg arcára furcsa, vegyes érzelem ült ki.

Lily izgatottságot és némi félelmet fedezett fel benne, de nem tudta volna pontosan meghatározni.

- House.

A férfi lassan balra fordult.

- Cuddy.

Lily kíváncsian figyelte a szeme előtt kibontakozó jelenetet. Cuddy és House úgy állt egymással szemben, mint két kutya, akik a harc előtt méregetik egymást. Egyikük sem mozdult, csak néztek mereven egymás szemében. Mindkettőjük arcán felismerhetetlenek voltak az érzelmek. Aztán Lisa volt az, aki először megszólalt.

- Örülök, hogy újra körünkben üdvözölhetem, Doktor House.

A nő eleresztett egy félmosolyt.

- Ó, csak nem hiányoztam a Cuddy-lányoknak? Itt most a főnökasszony blúzában nem nagyon elbújó ikrekre gondoltam, és nem a gonosz princetoni boszorkányra, meg az ördögfiókájára. – magyarázta Lilynek.

- Jól van. Látom, nem sokat változott, de azért remélem jobban van.

- Sokkal. Viszont le vagyok égve, a prostik meg ingyen nem szolgáltatnak, úgyhogy kéne a munkám.

- Az engedélyét felfüggesztették, de találtam ki valami mást. Ne itt beszéljük meg, menjünk be az irodámba. – azzal Lisa elindult.

House utánafordult.

- Na de Doktor Cuddy! Csak nem azzal a botommal kellene valamit csinálnom, amit nem a kezemben tartok? – jegyezte meg fennhangon, majd követte a nőt, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Lily leült a székébe és elmosolyodott. Összeállt a kép. Cuddy zavara és idegessége reggel: tudta, hogy Doktor House most fog visszatérni. A kettejük között lezajlott párbeszéd és a feszültség a levegőben: itt nem szimpla főnök-beosztott viszonyról van szó. Lily azt valószínűsítette, hogy nincsenek együtt, de olyasféle kapcsolatot érzett közöttük, amely minimum egy korábbi szexuális együttlét következménye volt, vagy egy későbbit vetített előre.

Érdeklődve várta a fejleményeket.


	5. Chapter 5

**_No, itt vagyok megint :-) Kicsit töltelékfejezetnek tűnhet az alábbi epizód, de szerettem volna egy kicsit Lily-t is előtérbe helyezni. Ha már egyszer ő saját karakter... Fejben nagyjából megvan a következő rész is, de még a részleteket ki kell dolgoznom. Addig is, jó olvasást!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

5.

Lily Anderson szinte egyetlen mozdulattal dobta földre a táskáját és vágta be maga mögött a bejárati ajtót. Senkit nem akart látni, utálta a kórházat és elege volt mindenből. Az utóbbi két-három hét borzasztó volt. Szeretett dolgozni, de azért ennyi időn keresztül minden nap 10-12 órát bent lenni – azért az nem volt túl kellemes. Egyre másra érkeztek az adományok, és ez ugyan nem lett volna nagy baj, sőt, de sok papírmunkával járt és a részletek megtárgyalása sem ment gyorsan.

Cuddy is természetesen kivette a részét a munkából. Emiatt kevesebb időt tölthetett Rachellel és így morcosabb volt mint egyébként. Viszont House nem zaklatta. Alig jelent meg az irodájában, és akkor sem volt különösebben bunkó. Lily néha azt gondolta, Cuddyt talán pont ez, a lecsökkent figyelem zavarja…

Lily, miután megcirógatta szürke cirmos cicáját, Stewie-t, bement a fürdőszobába és megengedte a vizet a kádban. Nem sajnálta a levendulás habfürdőt, közben gyertyákat gyújtott és miután levetkőzött, belemászott a vízbe. Kinyújtózott, majd becsukta a szemét és igyekezett semmire sem gondolni.

Majd' egy órát áztatta magát, aztán megtörölközött, felvett egy kényelmes pamut pizsamát, hozzá egy plüss, pandaformájú mamuszt és nekiállt vacsorát készíteni. Előkapott a mélyhűtőből egy csomag félkész paellát (az egyik kedvenc étele) és egy serpenyőbe dobta. Töltött magának egy pohár finom vörösbort, és negyed óra múlva már ott falatozott a tévé előtt. Valami idétlen vígjátékot nézett, de nem is vágyott ennél komolyabb műsorra, közben pedig már egy nagy adag csokoládés-tejszínes jégkrémmel kényeztette magát. Miután evett, Stewie az ölébe telepedett és halkan dorombolt. Lilyt mindig megnyugtatta ez a hang és örült, hogy legalább van kiről gondoskodnia, ha már férfi nincs az életében. Néha olyan rémképei voltak, hogy olyan igazi macskás öregasszony lesz, aki magányos, senki sem törődik vele, és minél kevesebb a foga, annál több a macskája. Míg végül, mikor végelgyengülésben meghal, a macskái megyeszik.

A szellemi kimerültség hamarosan fizikai fáradtsággal párosult, így Lily úgy döntött, aludni megy. Stewie-t letette a kanapéra, a tányért és a poharat kivitte a konyhába. Mosogat ma a halál, gondolta, és a hálószoba felé vette az irányt. Becsukta az ajtót, mivel Stewie, macska lévén, éjszaka elég aktív: imád hajnali kettőkor Lily ágyán ugrándozni. A lány viszont szeretett volna aludni. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyán, és mielőtt még elaludt volna, rápillantott az órára: pontosan este 10 óra volt.

Kopp, kopp, kopp, kopp.

- Stewie!

Kopp, kopp, kopp, kopp.

- Stewie, fejezd be! – kiabált Lily félhangosan és egészen mérgesen.

Nem akarta kinyitni a szemét, de a kopogás csak nem maradt abba. Dühödten ledobta magáról a takarót és kicsörtetett a nappaliba.

- Stewie, a rohadt életbe, játsszál halkabban! Aludni szeretnék! Tudom, hogy macska vagy, és éppen ezért kötelességed leszarni a gazdád véleményét, de most az egyszer…

A kandúr békésen aludt a kanapén.

- …kivételt tehetnél.

Lily nem értette mi van. Nem a macska játszott. De akkor mi ez a kopogás?

Az ajtó!!!

A lány odasietett az ajtóhoz és kinézett a kukucskálón. Nem hitt a szemének. Ajtót nyitott.

- Na véééégre! Mi tartott ilyen sokáig? Gondolom nem 200 méteres a lakása, hogy ennyi ideig tartson ajtót nyitni.

- Doktor House, én is örülök, hogy látom. Az meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy aludtam?

- Ennyi idősen péntek este 11-kor aludni? Baszki, ez elég szánalmas.

Lily érezte, hogy egyre idegesebb. Napok óta tervezte, hogy ma este végre relaxál egyet, aztán egy nagyon alszik. Szombaton délelőtt sokáig lustálkodik, majd reggeli után elmegy sétálni, aztán találkozik néhány barátnőjével. És akkor jön ez az egoista bunkó, hívatlanul és váratlanul, késő este, és még neki áll feljebb.

- Nem kértem a véleményét és nem én hívtam ide. Mondja el, hogy mit akar, aztán hagyjon aludni.

- Ejj, de harapós valaki! Pedig nem hiszem, hogy egy pasi mellől ugrott ki, mert akkor biztosan egy szexi hálóing lenne magán a nagypapi pizsama helyett.

Kész, ennyi volt. Lily nem bírta magát. Fogta, és bevágta a bejárati ajtót.

A túloldalon House összerezzent. Nem számított erre. Már megint elszúrta. Kopogtatott.

- Tűnjön el! – kiáltotta Lily.

- Lily, nyissa ki.

- Nem.

Csend.

- Kérem. Nyissa ki. Bocsánat.

Lily felkapta a fejét. House bocsánatot kér? Lassan kinyitotta az ajtót. Greg arcán őszinte megbánást látott.

- Nézze, tudom, hogy nagyon bunkó voltam megint, de dolgozom rajta, hogy ne így legyen. Bocsánat, hogy beszóltam.

A lány nagyot sóhajtott.

- Rendben, megbocsátok. Hallgatom.

- Lehetne, hogy ne itt a folyosón beszéljük meg?

Lily némán félreállt, és beengedte a lakásba a férfit. Az kérés nélkül a kanapé felé vette az irányt és ledobta magát. Mintha csak otthon lenne, fájós lábát feltette a dohányzóasztalra. Ekkor vette észre a mellette szunyókáló macskát. Stewie rápillantott és először nem tudta, szeresse-e az idegent vagy sem. Aztán amikor az idegen megvakargatta a fejét, barátságos dorombolással adta a tudtára, hogy máskor is szívesen látja.

Közben Lily elővett a hűtőből egy üveg sört és csatlakozott House-hoz. Letette az italt a férfi elé, majd Stewie másik oldalára ült.

- Hallgatom, Dr. House.

A férfi nagyon kortyolt a sörből.

- Miből gondolja, hogy beszélgetni jöttem?

Lily olyan pillantást küldött felé, hogy Greg jobbnak látta, ha belevág a mondandójába.

- A segítségére van szükségem. - House zavarba jött. - Cuddyról van szó.


	6. Chapter 6

**Igen, tudom, elég sokat kellett várni az új fejezetre, de időközben változtattam a koncepción. Kicsit igazítom a hatodik évados spoilerekhez, de nem fogom egy az egyben követni.**

**És igyekszem hamarosan frissíteni! :-)**

**

* * *

  
**

6.

Lily csak ült és hirtelen azt sem tudta, mit mondjon. Zavartan pislogott és várt.

- Érti, amit mondok, vagy fordítsam le kínaira?

- Ááá… ööö…

House forgatta a szemeit, majd felállt a kanapéról.

- A francba is. Tudtam, hogy ez rossz ötlet.

A lány hirtelen felpattant, majd a bevágott a férfi elé, nehogy kivágtasson a bejárati ajtón.

- Nem, nem, nem! Értem én! Csak, meglepődtem. Lássa be Dr. House…

- Greg – szakította félbe a lányt – Most nem a kórházban vagyunk, egyszerűbb így.

- Ooooké. Szóval, **Greg, **nagyon megtisztelő, hogy a segítségemet kéred, de nem igazán tudom, miért. Üljél vissza, hozok még sört, és megbeszéljük.

Pár perc múlva Lily is visszatért.

- No, akkor vágjunk bele. Miről lenne szó?

House megint nagyot sóhajtott.

- Akkor most kapsz egy kis összefoglalót a House-Cuddy, vagy ha mostani bulvárszlenggel akarok élni, a Huddy-sztoriból. Huddy – olyan mint a Brad és Angelina, vagyis Brangelina.

- Greg…

- Jó, elkezdem.

Az elkövetkezendő fél órában Lily nagyjából mindent megtudott a michigani egyetemi évektől kezdve a legutóbbi, Greg által hallucinált szexig.

- Röviden ennyi.

A lány kiitta a maradék sörét.

- Hát, nem mondom, hogy nem volt izgalmas történet, de hogy jövök én a képbe?

A férfi éppen válaszolt volna, amikor Stewie felkelt addigi helyéről, és elindult, hogy belemásszon az ölébe. Természetesen éppen House sebére támaszkodott rá. House a nem túl erős, de elég kellemetlen fájdalomtól behunyta a szemeit, Lily pedig felkapta a macskát.

- Ó, ne haragudj! – borzasztóan szégyellte magát.

Greg kinyitotta a szemét, és masszírozni kezdte a lábát.

- Semmi gond. Add csak ide azt a házitigrist.

A lány átnyújtotta a macskát. House óvatosan az ölébe vette és simogatni kezdte Stewiet, aki ezt halk dorombolással viszonozta.

- A diliház jó volt arra, hogy – és most irtózatos közhely következik – átgondoljam az életemet. Lássuk be, sok mindent elszúrtam. Ez részben az ellenállhatatlan és túlontúl bájos természetemnek köszönhető. Nem tudom magamat teljesen átváltoztatni, mindig is egoista leszek és szarkasztikus, de azért nem voltam én mindig ilyen bunkó. Az a baleset után kezdődött. Szeretnék visszamenni azelőttre.

Lily teljesen le volt döbbenve. Nem ez volt az első, hogy egy kvázi idegen ember megnyílt neki, de House egészen meglepte. Tudta, hogy alig vannak barátai, kb. kettő, Wilson és Cuddy, így furcsa volt, hogy nem nekik beszél erről. Még mindig nem látott tisztán, de hagyta, hogy House magától mondja el, mit akar.

- Nincs sok barátom, ezért hozzászoktam az egyedülléthez. – szünet – Meg a prostik társaságához.

A lány felkacagott. Greg alig észrevehetően mosolygott.

- De én sem leszek fiatalabb és bármennyire is próbálom tagadni, azt hiszem, szükségem lenne egy állandó társra.

- Mármint barátnőre?

House már majdnem megszólalt, hogy neki egy barát is jó lenne, mármint pasi, ha a jó a feneke és hajlandó lenne főzni rá. Visszafogta magát, ideje volt úgy viselkednie, mint egy felnőtt férfinak.

- Igen.

Lily fejében kezdtek összeállni a részletek.

- Te most azért jöttél ide, hogy segítsek neked összejönni Cuddyval?

- Ez volt a terv.

- Ó.

Néhány percig egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem. Csak Stewie halk dorombolása hallatszott. House a kezeibe hajtotta a fejét; azon gondolkodott, hogy ez az egyik legnagyobb hülyeség, amit valaha csinált. Lily pedig teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Azt tudta, hogy segíteni akar House-nak, de fogalma sem volt, hogyan.

- Rendben van.

Greg felkapta a fejét.

- Akkor segítesz?

Lily bátorítólag mosolygott.

- Igen.

House visszamosolygott rá.

- Király!

- De nem tudom, miben tudnék segíteni.

- Vannak terveim.

- Ugye nem…

- Nyugi, Lily, NORMÁLIS terveim. Olyan úgynevezett „romantikus" terveim.

- Na, azért ne változz át fehér paripán közlekedő szőke herceggé… Az rohadtul nem te vagy.

- Nem fogok. De ezt most igyekszem jól csinálni. Rád azért van szükségem, hogy tanácsokat adjál és te hozzáférsz Cuddy naptárjához, tehát tudsz segíteni a szervezésben.

- Hé, azért azt ugye nem gondolod, hogy ki fogom rúgatni magamat miattad?

- Ugggyan, dehogy! Semmi olyan információt nem fogok kérni, amihez egyébként nem jutnál hozzá. Csak azt fogom kérni, hogy nekem is mondd el. És, tudom, mit akarsz kérdezni, Cuddy előtt teljesen tiszta maradsz. De ha esetleg bejön a tervem, mielőtt ellovagolnánk a naplementébe, azért elmondom, hogy te voltál a szárnysegédem, és sütkérezhetsz a dicsőségben.

- Az agyam racionális agya azt mondja, hogy nem vagyok normális, ha ebbe belemegyek. És igaza van. Ugyanakkor az agyam többi része azt mondja: túl sokszor hallgatok a racionális félre. Szerintem utóbbinak van igaza. Így azt mondom, vágjunk bele.

- Ez a beszéd, kislány! Cuddy melyik este szabad?

Lily elkezdett gondolkodni, és hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Rossz érzéssel töltötte el. Nagyjából másfél hónapja Lisa viselkedése megváltozott. Igyekezett korábban hazamenni, de nem csak Rachel miatt. Lily többször is hallotta, hogy egyeztet a bébiszitterrel, mert programja van, késő estig. Nem üzleti vacsora, hiszen az asszisztenseként tudott volna róla. Randevú.

A lány arca elkomorult.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte House gyanakvóan.

- Kicsit nehezebb lesz a dolgunk, mint gondoltam.

- Miért?

- Attól tartok, Cuddynak van valakije.

- Bassza meg…


	7. Chapter 7

**_No, mivel a folytatásra elég sokat kellett várni, cserébe ma két fejezetet pakolok fel. Figyelem, spoilerveszély!!! Ó, és direkt kerestem egy princetoni parkot, hogy hitelesebb legyen a helyszín :-D_**

**_

* * *

_**

7.

Lily aznap éjjel nem aludt túl sokat. Fáradt volt az elmúlt hetek eseményei miatt, de House látogatása alaposan felkavarta. Reggel sokat forgolódott az ágyban, szeretett volna egész délelőtt lustálkodni. Végül nem volt maradása, ezért úgy döntött, nyakába veszi a várost és kiszellőzteti a fejét.

Októberhez képest kellemes idő volt, nem volt túl hideg és sütött a nap. Lily kényelmes farmert, felsőt és edzőcipőt húzott, egy kis táskába belepakolta a kulcsait, a pénztárcáját, néhány apróságot, zsebre vágta a mobilját, aztán bezárta a lakást, és az MP3-lejátszóját elindítva útnak indult. Szeretett séta közben zenét hallgatni, néha a dalok ütemére lépett. Ilyenkor észre sem vette mennyit ment és merre tartott, csak ment, amerre a kedve tartotta és közben gondolkodott, álmodozott, vagy egészen halkan, szinte magában énekelt.

Úgy egy órája volt úton, mikor meglátott egy parkot. Elindult arrafelé, és egy kissé félreeső padra ült le. Hátradőlt, élvezte a napsütést és figyelte az embereket. A zene halkan szólt a fülében, így még az arra járók beszédét is ki tudta venni. Egyszer csak ismerős hangra lett figyelmes. _Dr. Cuddy? Nem, az nem lehet. Áh, túlságosan belelovalltam magam ebbe az egész romantikus sztoriba._ Tovább fülelt. _De mégiscsak ő lesz az. És mennyit nevet!_ Hamarosan egy pár tűnt fel egy kisbabával: a barna hajú, borostás, House-ra külsőleg emlékeztető férfi tolta a babakocsit, míg a nő _(úristen, ez tényleg Cuddy!)_ belekarolt. Nevetgéltek és beszélgettek. Lily jól látta őket, de azok nem vették észre. A lány annyira ledöbbent, hogy el is felejtett figyelni arra, mit beszélnek. De a férfi nevét meghallotta.

Megvárta míg eltűnnek az ösvényen, és gyorsan elhagyta a parkot az ellenkező irányban. _Mit tegyek, mit tegyek, mit tegyek? El kell mondanom House-nak! _Előkapta a mobilját és tárcsázta a számát. Még jó, hogy előző este elkérte tőle. Persze House nem állta meg megjegyzés nélkül: "De aztán ha éjjel kettőkor felhívsz, mert hirtelen etye-petyére támad kedved, ne várd ám, hogy hipp-hopp itt teremjek! Már kicsit lelassultam, idő kell, míg beindulok..."

Két csengés, három csengés, négy csengés, _Greg, vedd már fel azt a rohadt telefont!_, ötödik csengés.

- Mi van?

- Greg, én vagyok az Lily.

- Ó, mizu?

- Beszélnünk kell.

- Nem lehetek én az apja! Hiszen nem is csináltuk! Vaaagy egyik éjjel belopóztál hozzám és megrontottál? – Lily látta maga előtt ahogy húzogatja a szemöldökét.

- Ajh, nem vagyok terhes! Cuddyról van szó! Átmehetek hozzád?

- Gyere.

- Hol vagy most?

Lily körülnézett, hogy ki van-e írva a park neve.

- Marquand Park.

- Jó, az nincs messze. Elmondom, hogy jutsz ide.

House gyorsan elmagyarázta az útvonalat és negyed óra múlva Lily már ott is volt a 221/B-ben. Két kopogás után nyílt az ajtó.

- Mi van Cuddyval? – kérdezte Greg alig leplezett izgatottsággal.

- Szia. Igen, szívesen bejövök és leülnék pár percre. Köszönöm kérdésed.

Greg arrébb állt az ajtóból és betessékelte a lányt. Ócska farmer és egy Led Zeppelin-póló volt rajta. Lily levette a dzsekijét és miután leült a kanapéra, körbenézett.

- Tetszik a lakásod.

- Ó, de drága vagy! – felelte House fejhangon.

- Majd megadom a lakberendezőm számát! – majd normál hangon folytatta. – Azt mondtad nincs időd, és hogy Cuddyról van szó. Mi van vele?

Lehuppant a lány mellé és érdeklődve figyelte.

- Láttam őket.

- Kiket?

- Hát Cuddyt, Rachelt és Őt. A csávót.

- Akivel Cuddy jár?

- Aha. A parkban. Sétáltak.

- És hogy nézett ki?

- Jaj, nagyon szépek most a fák. A lombok egy része zöld, másik már narancssárga, még másik…

- Figyelj, én nem szoktam nőket bántani, de istenbizony nem jutsz ki innen élve ha most rögtön nem mondod el, hogy a pasi hogy nézett ki!!! – látszott a férfin, hogy kicsit mérges.

- Na, ez az, amikor a saját módszeredet használják ellened… Szóval a pasi: 35-40 év körüli, barna haj, borosta, szeme színét nem láttam, de külsőleg hasonlított rád.

- Kösz szépen. Ennyi információ birtokában tuti, hogy kiszúrnám a tömegből. Már megyek is, csináltatok egy fantomképet és kiplakátolom szerte a városban.

- Ja, igen. Lucasnak hívják.

House hirtelen kihúzta magát.

- Lucasnak? Ez biztos? – kérdezte Lilyhez egészen közel hajolva, összeszűkítve a szemeit.

- Igen. Cuddy legalábbis így szólította.

Greg az asztalra csapott, a lány ettől összerezzent.

- Az a gennyláda! Az a rohadt szemét!

- Nézd, én tudom, hogy nem örülsz annak, hogy Lisa mással randizik, de attól még nem kéne így hívnod. Elvégre szere…

- Nem ő a rohadt szemét, hanem Lucas. Az a pöcs kihasználta, amíg én a diliházban voltam, és elcsaklizta előlem Cuddyt. Már korábban is flörtölt vele, most meg hogy én kikerültem a képből, nem is vesztegette az idejét.

- Ismered?

- Jah, magánnyomozó és korábban felfogadtam, hogy kutakodjon Wilson meg Cuddy iránt. Biztos azokat a dolgokat használta fel az elcsábítására, amiket akkor megtudott róla.

- Te megfigyeltetted őket??? Hát, tényleg jól bánsz a barátaiddal… Én is számíthatok valami hasonlóra vagy én nem tartozom a privilegizált megfigyeltek közé?

- Már felhagytam ezzel, és ezek után előbb dugnám fel Lucas seggébe a botomat, minthogy fizessek neki. Na, ez nem is rossz ötlet! Majd keresek valami göcsörtöset és vastagot.

House felkelt és idegesen járkálni kezdett. Lily vagy tíz percig figyelte.

- Tudok valamiben segíteni?

Greg megállt és zavartan nézett rá.

- Ööö, bocsánat, rólad elfeledkeztem. Nem, azt hiszem, most nem.

- De attól még marad minden a régiben, ugye? Márminthogy szeretnéd meghódítani Cuddyt?

House kinézett az ablakon.

- Nem tudom. – felelte halkan.

Lily nagyot sóhajtott és odament hozzá. Tétován megérintette a férfi bal karját, hogy magára vonja a figyelmet.

- Greg, azt hittem megegyeztünk abban, hogy ez a „barát"dolog kicsit nehezíti a helyzetet, de attól még teszünk valamit.

- Igen.

- És az, hogy ez a bizonyos barát ez a Lucas, ennyit változtat a dolgon?

- Nem, csak, tudod. Ő egy kicsit tényleg olyan, mint én. Nem csak külsőleg, hanem stílusra is. De nem annyira bunkó. És ha Cuddynak ő kell…

- És mi van ha Cuddy pont azért van vele, mert téged lát benne? És mivel azt hitte, téged nem kaphat meg, hát keresett olyat, aki legalább hasonlít rád! Jaj, Istenem, szedd már össze magadat. Mióta vannak együtt, másfél, legfeljebb két hónapja? Nem élnek együtt, nem jegyezték el egymást, ez csak egy kapcsolat kezdete. Egy olyan kapcsolaté, ami, ha a sarkadra állsz, nem lesz hosszú életű.

House végre ránézett a lányra.

- Össze akarod törni Lucas szívét? – halvány mosolyra húzta a száját.

- Nem ismerem, nem akarom őt bántani. De téged, meg Lisát ismerlek, szeretném, ha boldogok lennétek. Ha ennek az az ára, hogy Lucast dobják, akkor legyen.

- Én azt hittem, te ennél kedvesebb vagy.

- Az is vagyok. De a barátaim elsőbbséget élveznek. Szeretem, ha jól megy soruk és ezért hajlandó vagyok sok mindenre.

- Te a barátodnak tartasz engem?

Lily zavarba jött, és elpirult.

- Aha.

House nem szólt semmit, csak mosolygott. Aztán sarkon fordult és a konyha felé indult, hogy hozzon maguknak sört.

- Erre még rá fogsz fizetni! Kérdezd csak Wilsont!

- Tudom!

* * *

**_Kedves Olvasóim! Mivel nem tudom, Lily karaktere mennyire nyerte el a tetszéseteket, ezért a folytatás egy részéhez a véleményeteket kérném. Szeretném, ha Lily is találna egy kedves fiatalembert magának, hogy ne csak House-nak és Cuddynak legyen jó :-) Már ötletem is van, de csak akkor teszem bele ezt a szálat, ha van rá igény. Persze ha felbukkan az illető, természetesen House is találkozni fog vele, és a doki nem fogja meghazudtolni önmagát... :-D Tehát a review-ban jelezzétek, hogy mi a véleményetek erről, meg úgy az egész sztoriról! Köszi, hogy olvastok :-)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Visszatértem! :) Remélem, olvassa még valaki a sztorit! :)_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

8.

Lily, miután megitta a sörét, elbúcsúzott House-tól és hazaindult, de előtte még azt tanácsolta a férfinak, hogy a szakállát változtassa át borostává. A nők arra jobban buknak…

Nagyjából fél óra gyaloglás után megérkezett a háztömbjéhez. Az épület előtt egy teherautó állt, amelyből éppen bútorokat pakoltak ki. A lány bement és felballagott a lépcsőn az emeletére. Miközben a folyosón próbálta előhalászni táskájából a lakáskulcsot, hirtelen beleütközött valamibe. Vagy inkább valakibe.

- Jaj, ne haragudj! – szólt egy kellemes, mély férfihang.

Lily felnézett és egy pár gyönyörű, barna szempárt látott maga előtt.

- Ööö, semmi gond.

Mindketten kicsit hátrébb léptek és a lány ekkor jobban meg tudta nézni magának az idegent. A férfi kb. olyan magas volt, mint House, de kicsit vékonyabb nála. Úgy 35 év körüli lehetett, barna haja volt, és ugyan enyhén kopaszodott, de Lilyt ez nem zavarta. A férfi arcán levő, Lily ízlésének pont megfelelő hosszúságú borosta kedves mosolyt keretezett.

- Én voltam figyelmetlen. Nem lenne muszáj menetközben keresgélnem a kulcsomat.

- Ó, te itt laksz?

- Igen, a 3-as lakásban.

- No, akkor úgy tűnik, szomszédok leszünk.

Lily, maga sem tudja miért, de nagyon megörült ennek. Azért igyekezett moderált lelkesedéssel fogadni a hírt.

- Tényleg? Te vagy az, aki éppen most költözik?

- Igen. De szerencsére most már a végéhez közeledünk. Egyébként Josh vagyok. Josh Howard.

- Én pedig Lily Anderson.

Kezet ráztak.

- Nagyon örvendek Lily.

- Ööö… nem is tartalak fel, hagylak pakolni. De ha szükséged lenne bármire, mondjuk hasznos információkra a környékkel kapcsolatban – éttermek, üzletek, ilyesmi – akkor csak kopogtass be. Késő estig ébren vagyok.

Josh kedvesen mosolygott.

- Nagyon rendes tőled, köszönöm.

- Nincs mit. Akkor… szia!

- Szia!

* * *

Aznap este Lily az ágyában feküdt és gondolkodott. Előbb Josh jutott eszébe. Finoman elmosolyodott, majd emlékeztette magát arra, hogy nem szabad belelovallnia magát semmibe. Elvégre az sem biztos, hogy szabad és különben is: váltottak vagy három mondatot. Lily, hátrább az agarakkal. Csak szépen lassan álmodozz!

Végül sikeresen elterelte a gondolatait. House és Cuddy járt a fejében. De főleg House. Imponált a lánynak, hogy Greg megbízik benne és a segítségét kéri. Mindig ilyen típus volt: szívesen segített másoknak, főleg azoknak, akik fontosak voltak számára, vagy akik iránt érdeklődött. Sajnos nem egyszer megjárta. Olyanoknak szavazott teljes bizalmat és áldozta fel értük a saját idejét (időnként a boldogságát is), akik aztán ezt nem viszonozták. Sőt. Ezek a „barátok" hasonló természetűek voltak, mint House: kívülállók vagy különcök. Éppen ezért Lily kicsit tartott attól, hogy megint pofára esik. Mégis lassan-lassan felülkerekedett benne az az érzés, hogy most nem fog ez megtörténni. House egy bunkó volt, de törékeny bunkó és a maga módján kedves volt Lilyvel. Látszott rajta, hogy tényleg próbálkozik.

Ahogy a történteken és a Cuddy-ügyben való elmozdulást segítő terven törte a fejét, egyszer csak megszólalt a mobilja. House volt az.

- Szia, Greg!

- Hé, szépségem, mi van rajtad?

Lily felnevetett.

- Szerintem te nem engem akartál hívni…

- Ó, bakker, tényleg. Nem tudom, hogy keverhettelek össze Wilsonnal.

- Köszi, Greg. Pontosan erre a mentális képre volt szükségem elalvás előtt.

- Áh, igazán nincs mit. Ezek szerint még nem aludtál.

- Nem. Próbáltam agyalni azon, hogyan tudnánk előbbre lépni. De sajnos egyelőre nincs ötletem.

- Pedig bíztam benned.

- Te sem tudtál aludni miatta?

- Nem igazán.

- Figyelj, próbálj meg pihenni. Mint mondtam, semmi sincs veszve.

- Tudom, de…

- Semmi de.

Csend volt a vonal másik végén. Lily látta maga előtt House savanyú arcát. Valamivel fel akarta dobni.

- Egyébként vörös, igen apró csipkehálóing van rajtam.

Pár másodperc csend után Greg felkacagott. Beletelt egy percbe, míg lecsillapodott.

- Jó próbálkozás, de nem hiszem el. Mindenesetre… köszönöm. Én… öööö… Te… sokat segítesz és nem is igazán értem miért.

- Én sem tudom pontosan, miért. De jól esik.

- Khmmm… Azt hiszem, ideje lenne nyugovóra térni.

- Rendben. Próbálj pihenni, jó?

- Oké.

- Jó éjt, Greg!

- Jó éjt, Lily!

House zsebrevágta a mobilját és felállt a zongorától. Az elmúlt két-három órában folyamatosan játszott. Hagyta, hogy a gondolatai Cuddy körül kalandozzanak, és az érzéseit zenébe öntötte. Egyes dallamok vidámak és játékosak voltak, mások szomorúak és melankólikusak. Tökéletes reprezentációja Lisa és Greg kapcsolatának.

A férfi még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a fekete és fehér billentyűkre majd sarkon fordult, és a hálószoba felé vette az irányt. Talán néhány óra alvás után kicsit tisztábban fog látni.

* * *

**_Mint mindig, ismét várom a véleményeteket!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A következő rész, amelyben körvonalazódik némi remény az előrelépésre a párkapcsolatok terén... ;)**_

9.

Hétfőn reggel Cuddy kissé bosszúsan érkezett a kórházba. Lily szokás szerint már a helyén ült és e-maileket olvasott. Cuddy alig hallhatóan válaszolt a lány köszönésére, és besietett az irodába. Fél óra múlva Lily be akart menni Cuddyhoz, hogy megbeszéljék az aznapi teendőket, de a nő éppen telefonált. Eléggé emelt hangon, így Lily nem tudott nem odafigyelni rá.

- Megígérted, hogy eljössz. … Már hetekkel ezelőtt megbeszéltük. … Nem akartam egyedül menni. … Igen, tudom, hogy ez fontos, de úgyis olyan kevés időt töltünk együtt. Legalább a bálon együtt lehettünk volna. Ugye nem azért mondod le, hogy ne kelljen House-zal találkoznod? … Jó, mert te is tudod, hogy ő soha nem jön el ilyen rendezvényekre. És mikor utazol el? …

A beszélgetés többi részét Lily nem hallotta. Fejében formálódni kezdett egy terv. Küldött egy sms-t House-nak, hogy beszélniük kell. Az orvos visszaírt, hogy majd este átmegy a lányhoz.

* * *

Már majdnem 8 óra volt, mikor House végre megérkezett Lilyhez. A lány betessékelte és leültek a kanapéra.

- No, mi az a fontos dolog, ami miatt ide kellett jönnöm?

- Kitaláltam, mit tegyünk.

House érdeklődve húzta fel a szemöldökét.

- Igazán?

- Pofonegyszerű. Szombaton lesz az a jótékonysági bál…

- Neeeeeeem. Szó sem lehet róla. Nem fogok elmenni.

- Pedig muszáj lesz.

- Már miért lenne muszáj?

- Mert Cuddy is ott lesz.

- Igen. És gondolom a kisfiú is.

Lily kérdőn nézett.

- Lucas.

- Ja. Hát ő nem.

- Mi???

- Nem lesz ott.

- Honnan tudod?

- Ma reggel kihallgattam Cuddy telefonbeszélgetését.

House elvigyorodott.

- Lily, még csak alig ismerjük egymást, de máris kezdesz hasonlítani rám. Tudod, ha nem lennék oda Cuddy-ért, rádhajtanék.

A lány a szemeit forgatta.

- Ez nagyon kedves tőled. Szóval hallottam amint Cuddy Lucas-szal beszélget. A pasinak valahova el kell utaznia és ezért nem tud elmenni vele a bálra. Cuddy elég bosszús volt emiatt. Jah, és megkérdezte a csávótól, hogy nem azért mondja-e le a partit, mert te is ott leszel. Merthogy te biztosan nem leszel ott, tehát emiatt ne aggódjon.

Greg hátradőlt a kanapén és maga elé bámult. Pár percnyi csend után megszólalt.

- Beszélnem kell Wilsonnal, hogy szerezzen nekem egy szmokingot.

Lily elkezdett örömében ülve ugrálni a kanapén, de House olyan pillantást vetett rá, hogy abbahagyta.

- Jól van na! Csak örülök, hogy végre előbbre tudunk lépni.

- Na azért ne hamarkodjuk el a dolgokat. Az, hogy elmegyek és Cuddy is ott lesz, még nem jelenti azt, hogy szerelmet vallunk egymásnak, majd másnap összeházasodunk, és boldogan élünk, míg meg nem halunk.

- Tudom. A siker érdekében neked is tenned kell valamit.

- Majd gondolkodom rajta. De most megyek.

- Rendben.

A lány kikísérte a férfit az ajtóhoz. House már éppen elindult volna, amikor visszafordult Lilyhez, hogy kérdezzen még valamit. Ebben a pillanatban a lány meglátta a folyosón közeledni Josht. Önkéntelenül is rámosolygott a szomszédjára és biccentett felé egyet. House persze felfigyelt erre, ördögien elvigyorodott és megváltoztatta a mondandóját.

- Akkor Miss Anderson, a jövő héten is ugyanekkor, igaz? – mondta pont annyira hangosan, hogy Josh is, aki éppen a kulcsát próbálta előhalászni a zsebeiből, jól hallja. – Remélem, most sem csalódott a Gentleman Partnerközvetítő szolgáltatásában. Hisz tudja: nem csak az a bot kemény és játékos, amelyet a kezemben tartok! – majd egy kacsintást követően megfordult és elbicegett. De azért még odaköszönt egy „Jó estét!"-et Joshnak.

Lily megkövülten állt és csak nézett a férfira. Az zavartan mosolygott, majd bement a lakásába. A lány még egy ideig állt a lakás ajtajában. Gondolkodott azon, hogy megmagyarázza Josh-nak a dolgot, de aztán letett róla. Nem randiztak és egyelőre nem is tűnt úgy, hogy komoly érdeklődést tanúsítanának egymás iránt. Ha esetleg összefutnak a folyosón, és előkerül a szó róla, majd elmeséli, hogy neki ilyen nagyon vicces barátai vannak.

Lily sóhajtott egyet, majd eltűnt a bejárati ajtó mögött.

* * *

Másnap reggel Lily késésben volt és kisietett a lakásból. A cuccai egy részét a folyosón akarta belepakolni a táskájába, amikor nekiütközött valakinek. Josh volt az. Lily érezte, hogy borzasztóan elvörösödik, és az arcára vékonyan felvitt alapozó sem tudja elfedni a szégyen színét. A férfinél könyvek voltak, és Lily táskájának tartalmával együtt azok is a padlón landoltak. Egyszerre hajoltak le összeszedni a cuccaikat.

- Ne haragudj – kezdte a magyarázkodást Lily.

- Semmi gond, én is figyelmetlen voltam.

- Elaludtam és rohannom kell, mert elkésem a munkából. És még ez is.

- Hmmm, elaludtál? Biztosan kifárasztott a tegnapi vendéged…

Lily keze megállt a levegőben és rémülten nézett Joshra. Nem gondolta, hogy az előbbinél érezheti magát kellemetlenebbül, de úgy tűnt, mégiscsak lehetséges.

- Én… Ő az egyik kollégám volt. Elég furcsa humora van, amelyet nagyon tudok értékelni, ha nem én vagyok a célpontja. Tegnap annyira nem találtam viccesnek.

- Pedig az volt. Láttad volna magadat!

A lány már éppen kezdett elszontyolodni, de a férfi úgy mosolygott rá, nem tudta megállni, hogy vissza ne mosolyogjon rá. Kicsit megnyugodott és mindketten felegyenesedtek, és elindultak a földszintre. Lily ekkor pillantott rá a férfi kezében levő könyvekre.

- Szereted a fotózást?

- Ööö, igen. A munkám a hobbim.

- Tényleg?

- Az egyetemen tanítok művészettörténetet, és mellékesen nagyon szeretem a fotózást. Magam is fényképezgetek néha.

- De jó. Én ugyan még csak amatőr érdeklődő vagyok ezen a téren, de igyekszem fejleszteni a tudásomat. Vasárnap el is szeretnék menni egy 20. század eleji fotókból készült kiállításra.

- A Jameson Galériába?

- Igen.

- Azt még én sem láttam, de én is szeretném megnézni.

- Egyedül megyek, szóval, ha van kedved, tarts velem.

- Rendben, nagyon szívesen.

Leértek az utcára és megálltak egymással szemben.

- Én jobbra megyek. – mondta sután Lily.

- Én meg balra.

Zavartan mosolyogtak.

- Hát akkor majd megbeszéljük a részleteket.

- Oké. Szia, Lily!

- Szia, Josh!

Talán nem is lesz olyan pocsék ez a nap.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kedves Olvasóim! Szeretném megköszönni a kedves visszajelzéseket. Nagyon jól esik, és örülük, hogy várjátok a folytatást. A statisztikákat elnézve egyre többen olvastok (még ha nem is írtok véleményt), és ez bizony doppingol engem :D És most itt a folytatás! **_

* * *

10.

Teltek-múltak a napok és egyre közeledett a hétvége. Lily nem tudta pontosan, mit tervez House a fogadásra, mert nem volt hajlandó elárulni. De bízott benne, hogy Greg nem fogja elszúrni ezt a lehetőséget.

Csütörtökön Lily éppen leült ebédelni egy üresen álló asztalhoz a kórház étkezdéjében, mikor valaki megállt mellette.

- Leülhetek? - kérdezte egy férfihang.

Lily felnézett. James Wilson volt az.

- Doktor Wilson! Micsoda meglepetés. Persze, nyugodtan foglaljon helyet!

- Köszönöm.

- Miss Anderson...

- Lily.

- Lily, biztosan furcsállja, hogy leültem magához.

Annyira nem.

- Tényleg?

- Igen. Feltételezem House-ról van szó. Igazából már vártam, mikor fogunk beszélni. Elvégre maga a legjobb barátja, sőt, az egyetlen barátja, mostanában mégis elég sok időt tölt velem. És jóllehet ezt nem veri nagydobra, sejtettem, hogy maga tud róla.

- Kezdem kapisgálni, miért is kedveli magát annyira House.

Lily elmosolyodott.

- Mit szeretne tudni?

- Igaz az, hogy maga segít neki becserkészni Cuddy-t?

- Ő így fogalmazott?

- Nagyjából, bár talán nem pontosan így. Miért, nem erről van szó?

- A „becserkészni" úgy hangzik, mintha csak le akarna feküdni vele. És ugyan részben erről van szó, de azért House ennél többet akar.

- Szeretne járni Cuddy-val?

- Igen.

Wilson hátradőlt a székében.

- Hű, ez azért nagy lépés lenne számára.

- Szerintem mindkettejük számára.

- Nos, igen. De miért pont magát kérte meg?

A lány nagyot sóhajtott.

- Elmesélek mindent az elejétől.

Lily igyekezett érhetően és tömören összefoglalni az eseményeket, de így majd' fél óra kellett.

- Én sem tudom pontosan, hogy miért engem kért fel House szövetségesének, de úgy érzem, hogy tényleg komolyan gondolja.

- Muszáj lesz. Nem hiszem, hogy olyan sok esélye maradt Cuddy-nál...

Szombat este volt. Lily elkészült a sminkjével, megigazította a haját, végigsimított a ruháján és kilépett az ajtón. Josh éppen akkor ért haza és leplezetlenül végigmérte a lányt. A ruha dekoltázsa szépen kiemelte Lily domborulatait, a deréktól bővülő, térd alá érő szoknya pedig láttatni engedte formás lábait.

- A mindenit, de kicsípte magát valaki! - jegyeztem meg a férfi mosolyogva.

Lily elpirult.

- A kórházban jótékonysági fogadás lesz. Nem sok kedvem van hozzá, de a főnököm jóformán kötelezett rá.

- Értem. Azért biztosan jól fogod érezni magad.

- Remélem. Még áll a holnapi kiállítás?

- Persze, persze. Mondjuk dél körül találkozunk, az jó neked?

- Igen. Majd bekopogok érted.

- Oké. Akkor jó mulatást!

- Köszönöm. Szia!

Lily lesétált a lépcsőn, ki az utcára és amíg várta a taxit, azon morfondírozott, vajon Greg tényleg összeszedi magát, és akcióba lép.

* * *

**_Igen, tudom, ez most egy egészen rövidke fejezet. A következő hosszabb lesz ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kedveseim! :) Ahogy ígértem, ez már hosszabb fejezet. Ráadásul ma két folytatás is érkezik! ;)

* * *

**_11.

- Örülök, hogy elhívtalak magammal. Így legalább egy csomó érdekes dolgot hallok a fényképészet hajnaláról.

Lily és Josh a Jameson Galériában álltak egy fekete-fehér kép előtt. A képen 20. század eleji ruhákba öltözött emberek csodáltak egy Ford T-modellt.

- Jó, hogy ezt mondod. Nem szívesen untattalak volna az unalmas előadásaimmal. Éppen elég, ha a hallgatók az egyetemen elalszanak az óráimon.

- Azért ezt nem hiszem.

- Dee, volt már rá példa.

- Á, nem tudják értékelni a jó dolgokat.

Egymásra mosolyogtak. Lily éppen mondott volna valamit, mikor a zsebében rezegni kezdett a telefonja. Előhalászta a mobilt és látta, hogy House hívja.

- Nyugodtan vedd ám fel.

- Csak House az.

Josh kérdőn nézett.

- A pasas a bottal, aki azt állította magáról, hogy prosti és ezzel iszonyatosan leégetett előtted.

- Jaaaa! Kedves alak, szívesen megismerkednék vele.

- Haha, nagyon vicces. Írok neki egy sms-t.

_„Most nem alkalmas. Ha nagyon sürgős szólj, de ha nem, akkor inkább később átmegyek."_

Pár perc múlva jött a válasz:_ „Nem sürgős, de majd inkább én ugrom át. Szólj, ha alkalmas. Csak nem a szomszédoddal van randid?"_ A lány érezte, hogy fülig elpirul. Sandán felpillantott, de Josh éppen egy képet nézett.

_„Eltaláltad, vele vagyok. De ez nem randi. Majd felhívlak, ha végeztem."_ Ezután zsebre vágra a mobilt és csatlakozott Josh-hoz.

* * *

Egy könnyű ebéd és egy kávé elfogyasztása után a fiatalok hazaindultak. Mikor megérkeztek Josh lakása elé, megálltak az ajtó előtt.

- No, köszönöm, hogy veled tarthattam. - szólt a férfi.

- Én köszönöm, hogy elkísértél. Tanulságos és érdekes volt.

- Uhh, ez úgy hangzik, mintha tanulmányi kiránduláson lettünk volna.

- Nem, azért annál jóval többet beszéltünk zenéről és filmekről. És többet is nevettünk.

- Ez igaz.

- Esetleg... ha van kedved, majd valamikor megismételhetnénk. Mondjuk más programmal.

- Jó, nagyon szívesen.

Lily elmosolyodott, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve lábujjhegyre állt és egy puszit nyomott Josh borostás arcára.

- Akkor szia! - mormogta az orra alatt, majd fülig elpirulva sarkon fordult, és igyekezett minél előbb bemenekülni a lakásába.

Miközben a kulcsát kereste, fél szemmel látta, hogy a szomszéd srác finoman mosolyog rá, vár egy picit, aztán eltűnik az ajtó mögött. Lily elvigyorodott, majd a lakásba érve előkapta a mobilját, hogy felhívja House-t.

* * *

Kb. fél óra múlva Lily ajtaján kopogtattak.

- Szia, Greg!

- Na, milyen volt a randi?

- Ez NEM randi volt. - mondta talán túl gyorsan Lily. - Illetve nem annak indult. De én lehet, hogy azt csináltam belőle.

Lehuppantak a kanapéra. Stewie macska azonnal House ölébe telepedett és hangosan dorombolni kezdett.

- Lesmároltad? Nem lehetett egyszerű, amennyivel magasabb nálad.

- Nem. Csak egy puszit nyomtam az arcára. Lábujjhegyre állva elértem.

- És ő mit csinált?

- Nem igazán hagytam, hogy reagáljon, mert elindultam, hogy kinyissam a lakásajtót. De azt láttam, hogy mosolyog.

- Na, jól van. A következő lépés az övé lesz.

- Ha megteszi.

- Ha van egy csöpp esze, meg fogja tenni. Okos?

- Egyetemen tanít.

- Pff, az nem bizonyít semmit.

Lily nevetett.

- Igazad van. Egyébként okos, művelt és jó a humora. Hasonló a zenei ízlésünk és mindketten nagyon szeretjük a retró tévésorozatokat.

- Pompás. De ugye tudod, hogy nem ezért jöttem ide?

- Igen. Hallgatlak.

- A tegnap estéről van szó.

- Az estélyről?

- Igen.

Csend.

- Elmeséled vagy minden mondatot úgy kell kihúzni belőled???

- Jól van na. Mit akarsz tudni?

- MINDENT???

Greg nagyot sóhajtott.

- Akkor kezdem az elején...

* * *

_„Mit keresek én itt?"_, gondolta magában House, mikor belépett a teljesen átalakult PPOK-ba. A recepció és a klinika bálteremmé alakult, két bárpulttal, asztalokkal, székekkel és egy kis táncparkettel. A kellemes félhomályban orvosok, kórházi dolgozók és potenciális adományozók beszélgettek. House odasántikált az egyik bárpulthoz és kért egy alkoholmentes sört. Mióta visszajött Mayfieldből, nem nagyon ivott alkoholt. Ez is a terápia része volt. Nagyot húzott az üvegből, majd körbenézett. Némi keresgélés után megtalálta, akit keresett. Lisa gyönyörű volt, mint mindig. Ezüst színű, selyemruhája elég merészen dekoltált volt. Tökéletesen hangsúlyozta nőies alakját és a szoknya része lágyan omlott le, éppen hogy fedve bokáit. Haja nagy hullámokban omlott vállára. Végre, gondolta House. Nem szerette, hogy Lisa az utóbbi időben folyton kiegyenesített fürtjeit. Biztosan Lucas miatt. Greg beleborzongott, amikor eszébe jutott a vetélytársa. Cuddy néhány idős, dúsgazdagnak látszó férfival beszélgetett. Mosolygott, de House tudta, ez nem őszinte. Inkább csak udvarias. Így lehet sok pénzt keresni a kórháznak.

Miközben Greg ezen morfondírozott, Lisa is észrevette. Teljesen megdöbbent. Greg House, a rebellis és bunkó orvos, aki SOHA nem megy el az ilyen partikra, ott állt szmokingban, elegánsan és őt figyelte. A nő elkapta a tekintetét és visszafordult beszélgetőtársaihoz. Greg ezt észlelte és halványan elmosolyodott.

Cuddy nem tudott odafigyelni a beszélgetésre, így megpróbált elszabadulni.

Megbocsátanak egy kicsit uraim, valakivel beszélnem kell.

Az idős urak elköszöntek, Lisa pedig House felé indult. A húsz méternyi úton végig egymás szemébe néztek, így a történteket egy csinos szőke ápolónő társaságában szemlélő Wilsonnak úgy tűnt, mintha az igazgatónőt egy láthatatlan fonal húzná legjobb barátja felé. Talán így is volt. Wilson elégedetten fordult vissza partnernőjéhez.

- Doktor House, micsoda meglepetés!

- Doktor Cuddy, maga sérteget. Nem gondolta, hogy eljövök egy ilyen fontos és rendkívül érdekes eseményre?

- Nem. - felelte Cuddy szimplán.

- Pedig tudhatná, hogy szívemen viselem a kórház sorsát.

- Ez nagyon helyes, mert a maga drága akciói miatt van szükség az adományokra.

- Megteszem, ami tőlem telik.

- Most komolyan House, miért jöttél el?

- Miattad.

Cuddy ledöbbent.

- Miattam?

- Igen, hogy legyen aki megment a néha igencsak fárasztó, roppant gazdag öregurak karmaiból.

Lisa elmosolyodott.

- Ez nagyon kedves tőled. Talán mégiscsak megváltoztál.

House közelebb lépett úgy, hogy a lábuk összeért. Belenézett a nő szemébe.

- Hát nem ezt próbálom bebizonyítani?

Cuddy éppen megszólalt volna, mikor megzavarták őket. A négy idős férfi volt az, aki korábban Lisával beszélgetett.

- Nocsak, de hiszen ez Gregory House! - kiáltott fel egyikük és már nyújtotta is a kezét. - Nagyon örvendek Doktor House.

Greg mosolyt erőltetve az arcára, - _ Lisáért csinálom, Lisáért csinálom,_ mondogatta magában - , kezet fogott.

- Én is nagyon örvendek...

- Bert Schwartz.

- Örvendek, Mr. Bert Schwartz.

- Doktor House, éppen egy nagy összegű adományt készülök a kórháznak adni, de hogy mekkorát, az Önön is múlik.

Lisa elsápadt.

- Ezt hogy érti, Mr. Schwartz? - nyögte ki.

- Szeretném, ha Doktor House, a híres és zseniális orvos, elmesélne nekem néhány érdekes esetet a praxisából.

House lefagyott. Pont ő mesélgessen adomákat unatkozó pénzeszsákoknak? Már-már visszautasította a lehetőséget, de ránézett Lisára. A nő várakozva tekintett rá. Greg nyelt egyet.

- Ezer örömmel, uraim! - mondta mosolyogva.

- Pompás! Kérem, kövessen az asztalunkhoz.

A férfi, mielőtt elindult volna, Lisa fülébe súgta.

- Sokkal jössz nekem!

- Tévedsz. Végre törleszted az adósságodat!

Egymásra néztek és House elindult, hogy áldozatot hozzon az imádott nőért.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Voilá! Íme a beígért napi adag második fele. Azt hiszem, ez a HR eddigi leghosszabb fejezete. Tele van Huddy-val. Remélem, sikerült megőrizni a karaktereket, bár House-t elég nehéz volt írni abban a szituációban, amelybe beletettem, én gonosz :)) Jó mulatást!  
**_

* * *

12.

Éjfél felé járt az idő, amikor Lisa Cuddy unottan ült az egyik asztalnál. A vendégek kezdtek hazaszállingózni, és House is eltűnt. _Biztosan lelépett,_ gondolta magában a nő.

- Á, Doktor Cuddy!

- Mr. Schwartz! Azt hittem, már hazament.

- Most indulok, de nem akartam köszönés nélkül távozni.

Lisa felállt és az alacsony, köpcös, kopasz, 70 év körüli férfira mosolygott.

- Remélem, jól érezte magát.

- Mi az hogy! Doktor House-zal remekül elbeszélgettünk.

- Tényleg? - kérdezte kétkedve Cuddy.

- Igen. Kedves, barátságos fiatalember. Persze hozzám képest fiatal. - kacagott Schwartz.

- Ennek igazán örülök.

- És mivel ilyen jó társaság volt, és látszik, hogy remek szakember, úgy döntöttem, hogy 2 millió dollárt adományozok a kórháznak.

Lisa szeme elkerekedett.

- 2 millió dollárt?

- Netán kevés?

- Jaj, nem dehogy. Ez nagyon nagylelkű adomány. Ritkán kapunk ekkora összeget egy személytől. Sőt, szerintem még nem is kaptunk soha.

- Nos, akkor örülök, hogy én vagyok az első. Azt tanácsolom, kedvesem, - kacsintott az öregúr – hogy minden fogadásra hívja el Gregory-t. Remek társalgó, biztos siker.

Cuddy csak némán bólogatott. Schwartz kezet csókolt neki, majd távozott. A nő ott állt leforrázva. Meg kellett keresnie House-t. Talán csak valahol bújkál.

* * *

Gregory House az irodája padlóján ült, rögtön a tárgyalóhoz vezető ajtó mellett. Jobb lábát kinyújtotta maga elé. Egy kicsit sajgott, de Greg ezt szinte észre sem vette. Sokkal nagyobb fájdalmat is átélt már, és szinte hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy évekig csak a Vicodin tudta elviselhetővé tenni. Vagy néha még az sem. Mióta kijött a pszichiátriáról, rendszeresen járt fizikoterápiára, és ugyan tudta, hogy izmot még ő sem tud visszanöveszteni, ma már sima fájdalomcsillapítóval is elvolt. Az sem lehetetlen, hogy a fájdalom csillapodásában életszemléletének átalakítása is szerepet játszott. Elég volt az önsajnáltatásból és magányból, itt az ideje, hogy megint boldog legyen. A férfit női cipősarok ütemes kopogása rázta fel gondolataiból. Greg ezer közül is felismerte ezt a hangot.

Lisa meglátta a földön gubbasztó férfit, halkan kinyitotta az iroda ajtót, becsukta maga mögött, és leült Greg mellé a földre, úgy, hogy a válluk összeért. Egyikük sem akart elhúzódni.

- Nem kellene a kedves öregurakat boldogítanod? - kérdezte a férfi maga elé meredve.

- Elmentek haza.

- Csoda, hogy eddig bírták. Őszintén szólva attól tartottam, hogy a dekoltázsod láttán tömeges szívrohamnak lehetünk tanúi.

Cuddy elmosolyodott.

- Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy jól nézek ki?

House hallgatott, majd Lisa szemébe nézett.

- Nagyon dögös vagy ma este.

A nő elpirult, és elfordított a fejét, de mosolygott.

- Köszönöm.

- Nagyon szívesen.

Néhány percig egyikük sem szólt.

- Greg, miért csináltad ezt?

- Mit?

- Hát, hogy eljöttél. Hogy úgy viselkedtél, mint az átlagember. Még társalogni is hajlandó voltál. Ami egyébként 2 millió dollárt hozott a kórháznak.

- Tudtam, hogy jó vagyok, de hogy ennyire...

- Ezt szeretném is megköszönni, de még mindig nem válaszoltál.

House a térdeit nézte.

- Nézd, most csak olyan sablonos dolgokat tudnék mondani, mint „rájöttem, hogy meg kell változtatni az életem", meg „ez nem mehetett így tovább", és még ha ezek igazak is, én akkor sem mondom. Cuddy, tudom, hogy orbitális barom voltam akkor, amikor azt kiabáltam a balkonról, hogy szexeltünk, nem is beszélve arról, amit Rachelről mondtam.

- De...

- Igen, tudom, hogy hallucináltam, de ez nem mentség. Viszont a hallucinációm nem csak a szexről szólt. Bár az 10-es skálán 15-ös szintű volt... - kacsintott House a nőre. Aztán megint elfordult. - Én akkor este nem azért akartam, hogy ott legyél, mert világklasszisak a cickóid és állatira jó a segged.

Cuddy nem tudta megállni, hogy ne kacagjon fel. Greg ezt díjazta.

- Azért akartam, hogy ott legyél, mert...

A férfi szünetet tartott. Látszott, hogy nem könnyű kimondania, azt, amit érez.

- Azért akartam, hogy ott legyél, mert nem akartam egyedül lenni, amikor jelentkeznek az elvonási tünetek. És te voltál az egyetlen, akit magam mellett akartam tudni. Mert... - sóhajtott. - Mert a jelenléted megnyugtatott volna.

Lisa szemei kezdtek megtelni könnyel. Tudta, hogy nem sokáig bírja anélkül, hogy elsírná magát.

- Amikor kiderült, hogy az egész meg sem történt, az maga volt a pokol. Mayfield maga volt a pokol.

Cuddy arcán csorogtak a könnyek.

- Akkor kezdtem el jobb lenni a helyzet, amikor találkoztam egy nővel.

Lisa lélegzete elakadt.

- Lydiának hívták. Az egyik páciens rokona volt. Az orvosom, Nolan, azt mondta, nyitnom kell az emberek felé, még akkor is, ha fenn áll a kockázata, hogy meg fognak bántani. Én nyitottam, és összejöttem Lydiával. Lefeküdtünk egymással. Hajlandó lettem volna akár kapcsolatot is kezdeni vele, de ő a férjét és a gyerekeit választotta. Arizonába költöztek.

Cuddy nem tudta mit gondoljon. Egyszerre érzett könnyebbséget, hogy House változni akart, de féltékeny is volt arra a nőre. Hogy ő segíthetett House-nak.

- Hát pofára estem, de talpra álltam. És igaza volt Nolan-nek. Segített. Segített abban, hogy amikor visszajöttem, tudtam, hogy mit akarok.

Cuddy mukkanni sem mert.

- Veled lenni. - suttogta egészen halkan House.

Percekig csak ültek csendben. Lisa a hallottakat emésztette, Greg pedig azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon most szúrta-e el teljesen az életét.

- Greg...

A férfi felkapta a fejét. Nagyon ritkán szólították egymást a keresztnevükön. A nőre nézett.

- Én, most nem tudom, mit mondjak.

- Lisa, nem kell mondanod semmit.

A tengerkék és szürke szempár egymásba fonódott.

- Tudom, hogy te most Lucas-szal vagy.

- Honnan???

- Láttalak titeket az egyik parkban. Nincs messze a lakásomtól, és arra jártam. - füllentette.

- Ó...

- Lisa, én nem kérem azt, hogy szakíts vele. Jó, szívem szerint ezt kérném, de azt hiszem, ez nem jelentene fejlődést. Csak annyit kérek, hogy hagyd, hogy bebizonyítsam, vagyok annyira jó, mint ő. Sőt.

Cuddy nem tudott, mit szólni. Csak nézett a férfira és úgy érezte, hogy kitépik a szívét. Látta Gregen, hogy rémült, és várja a választ. Lisa végül összeszedte magát.

- Rendben. - suttogta.

House arcán apró, halvány mosoly jelent meg. Egy darabig még nézték egymást, majd Greg előrehajolt és megcsókolta Lisát, közvetlenül az ajka mellett. Gyengéd és nem túl hosszú csók volt, de most nem is kellett több. Aztán gyorsan felállt, fogta a kabátját, a botját és elsietett.

* * *

- Hát ennyi.

Lily ült a kanapén és House-ra bámult.

- Hahó, Lily? Itt vagy még?

A lány sikítva egy hirtelen mozdulattal előreugrott, egyenesen a férfi nyakába. Stewie, aki egészen eddig Greg ölében pihent, rémülten pattant fel, és iszkolt ki a szobából. Lily ott csüngött House nyakában, félig rajta, félig a kanapén. Greg egyik kezét tétován a lány derekára tette, de fogalma sem volt, mi ütött belé. Lily végül visszaült a helyére.

- Bocsi. Csak annyira örülök. Szerintem tök jó voltál.

- Hátha még tudnád, milyen jó...

- Igen, biztos vagyok benne, hogy isteni vagy az ágyban, de...

- Na, csak nem rólam fantáziálsz a zuhany alatt?

- Nem.

- Á, akkor biztosan a kedves szomszéd fiúról. Mondjuk a testalkatunk hasonlít, hajunk is kábé ugyanannyi, borosta is stimmel, bár az övé már majdnem szakáll, de ettől eltekintve lehet, hogy te azért akarod őt, mert engem nem kaphatsz meg?

- Ajh, Greg, fejezd már be! Azt akartam mondani, hogy büszke vagyok rád. Jó, hogy elmondtad ezt Cuddy-nak. Le merném fogadni, hogy azóta a vallomásodon gondolkodik.

- Igazad lehet. Azt hiszem, most megyek.

- Rendben. Wilson-nak is elmondod?

- Azt hiszem, nem ártana. A női fele, vagyis személyiségének igen jelentős, ha nem legnagyobb része el fog olvadni tőle.

Felálltak a kanapéról és az ajtóhoz mentek.

- És akkor mi lesz Josh-sal?

- Hát, igyekszem nem nagyon elpirulni, ha összefutok vele, és várok, hogy lépjen.

- Oké. Aztán ha baj lenne vele, csak szólj. Van botom és nem félek használni!

Lily felkacagott.

- Megjegyeztem. És tudod már, mi lesz a következő lépés?

- Még nem. De a zseniális agyam biztosan kitalál valamit. Vagy majd te. Pá!

House ezzel kilépett az ajtón, aztán eltűnt a folyosón. Lily rövid ideig Josh ajtaját bámulta, aztán megrázta a fejét, és elindult megkeresni a rémült Stewie-t. Elég volt mára az emberekből.

* * *

_**No, egyelőre nincs kialakult képem House további lépéseiről, úgyh ha lennének ötleteitek, mivel hódítgathatná Lisát, írjátok meg. És ugye arról sem feledkezhetünk el, hogy Lucas is hamarosan visszaérkezik. Ez bonyolíthatja a helyzetet... ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Ééééés visszatértem, ahogy Lucas is! Remélem, sikerült eléggé ellenszenvessé tennem ;) Továbbra is köszönöm hűséges olvasóimnak a támogatást. Nagyon jól esik, tényleg :)))  
_**

* * *

13.

Kedd délelőtt volt és Lily már most úgy érezte, hogy ha nem lesz vége azonnal a hétnek, megőrül. Még élénken éltek benne a hétvége emlékei, de a kezdeti lelkesedés alábbhagyott. Titokban reménykedett benne, hogy Josh ilyenkorra már lép valamit, de vasárnap óta nem is látta. Jó, persze, azóta másfél nap telt el, de Lily kezdett elbizonytalanodni. Hülyeség volt az a csók. _De az nem is volt igazi csók, csak egy puszi. Eh, mekkora barom vagyok. Hiszen nem mutatta ki konkrétan, hogy érdeklődik irántam, és egyébként sem randin voltunk,_ rágódott magában. A kórházban sem volt igazán nyugton Lily. Munkájából kifolyólag egész nap látta Cuddy-t, és így nehezen tudott a munkára figyelni. Egyre csak az járt a fejében, vajon House mit fog kitalálni. A főnökén mindenesetre látta, hogy elég gyakran bámul maga elé, vagy kifelé az ablakon. Néha egy halvány mosoly is felsejlett az arcán, és Lily ezt Greg akciójának tulajdonította.

A lány éppen a postát rendezgette, amikor egy árnyék vetült az asztalára. Felvéve szokásos „miben segíthetek"-mosolyát, Lily felnézett a látogatóra. Lucas volt az. A másodperc töredéke alatt számos gondolat játszódott le Lily fejében:_ úristen, ez mit keres itt; nyugi Lily, ő nem tudja, ki vagy te; meg kell őrizned a higgadtságodat; viselkedj vele úgy, mint az összes többi ismeretlennel._ Lucas ebből persze semmit sem vett észre.

- Üdvözlöm, uram! Miben segíthetek?

- Á, helló. Doktor Cuddy-hoz jöttem.

- Értem. Előre megbeszélték a találkozót?

- Ó, nem hiszem, hogy nekem előre be kellene jelentkeznem hozzá... - kacsintott Lily-re a férfi.

- Parancsol? - próbált mosolygósan értetlenkedve visszakérdezni Lily. Bár még csak pár másodperce ismerte Lucas-t, máris iszonyatosan irritálta.

- Lisa nagyon közeli ismerőse vagyok és nem hiszem, hogy bánja, ha bemegyek hozzá.

- Én ezt értem Mr. …

- Douglas, Lucas Douglas.

- Mr. Douglas, de Dr. Cuddy jelenleg elég fontos telefonbeszélgetést folytat és kérte, hogy senki se zavarja.

- Azért én teszek egy próbát, jó? - villantotta elő fehér fogsorát a magánkopó. - Aztán ha mégis gond lenne, majd azt mondom, hogy maga minden erejével megpróbált visszatartani, Miss Anderson. - olvasta le a névtáblát az asztalon.

Lily normál esetben mindenkit megkért, hogy szólítsák a keresztnevét, mert a Miss Andersont olyan vénkisasszonyosnak tartotta. Lucasnál eltekintett ettől és visszaerőltetett egy mosoly félét az arcára.

- Ez esetben sok szerencsét, Mr. Douglas!

- Köszi!

Lily némileg megnyugodott, amikor Lisa arcán hasonlóképpen erőltetett mosolyt látott, mint amilyet ő produkálhatott. A nő letette a telefont és felállt a székéből, hogy köszöntse a férfit, aki szájon csókolta. Cuddy kicsit riadtan körülnézett, hogy látta-e valaki, majd valamit mondott Lucasnak, aki erre nevetett. Lily örült volna, ha egy kicsit hangosabban beszélnek, de nem volt mit tenni. Így aztán folytatta tovább a munkáját, ha lehet, még rosszabb kedvvel, mint előtte.

* * *

Az elképesztően hosszúnak tűnő nap után Lily kilépett a csípős novemberi estébe. Dr. Cuddy kivételesen korábban ment haza. Lily biztos volt benne, hogy Lucas keze van a dologban. Persze ettől még neki nem volt rövidebb a munkaideje, így hat óra felé járt az idő, míg végre végzett minden aznapi feladatával. Semmi másra nem vágyott, mint hogy felszálljon a buszra, hazamenjen, rendeljen valami kaját, aztán a kanapén fekve, a doromboló Stewie-val a hasán valami bugyuta tévéműsort nézzen. Persze eszébe jutott, hogy talán szólnia kéne House-nak Lucas visszatértéről, de őszintén szólva, nem volt kedve hozzá. A sors viszont másképp gondolta. Amint elindult a buszmegálló felé, egy hang a nevét kiáltotta:

- Hé, Miss Anderson!

A lány megfordult.

- Á, Doktor House! - a kórház területén maradtak a hivatalos megszólításnál. - Ma még nem is láttam. Egészen hiányzott.

A férfi közben odaért hozzá.

- No, igen. A sármom nem csak ellenállhatatlan, de pótolhatatlan is. Dr. Cuddy-nak lehet akárhány látogatója egy nap, az én vizitjeimet senki sem tudja überelni.

Lily elmosolyodott. Aznap először.

- Hazafelé, Miss Anderson?

- Igen, eltalálta.

- Jöjjön, elviszem.

- A motorján?

- Nem. A hatlovas hintómon. Persze, hogy a motoromon.

Lily egy cseppet gondolkodott.

- Jaj, ne parázzon már. Van tartalék bukósisakom és kurva jól tudok motorozni.

A lány forgatta a szemeit.

- Jó, rendben. Menjünk.

* * *

5 perc múlva már otthon is voltak.

- Hát nem laksz túl messze a kórháztól.

- Ha tehetem, sétálok. Addig is szellőztetem a fejem. Egyébként köszönöm a fuvart.

Greg félszegen mosolygott. Lily lekászálódott a motorról és levette a sisakot.

- Cserébe a vendégem lehetsz kínai kajára. Persze csak ha ráérsz.

- Ingyen kajára mindig van időm!

Azzal House, testi fogyatékosságát meghazudtolva, villámgyorsan lepattant a motorról, és besietett a házba. Lily követte. A másodikra, ahol a lány lakott, már együtt értek fel.

- Mondd, beszéltél azóta Josh-sal?

- Sajnos nem. - sóhajtott Lily.

És ebben a pillanatban lépett ki a lakásából Josh.

Lily megtorpant kicsit, és érezte, hogy elpirul. Josh nézett a lányra, de az arcáról semmit sem lehetett leolvasni. House persze felfigyelt, és úgy döntött, itt az ideje, hogy közbelépjen. Odalépett Josh-hoz, és a botját a bal kezébe téve kezet nyújtott.

- Ó, helló. Greg House vagyok. Egyszer már találkoztunk.

- Iiiigen. Josh Howard.

- Bocsánat azért a mókáért, bár úgy tudom, hogy hármunk közül csak Lily nem élvezte.

_Megölöm_, gondolta magában Lily, miközben House-t nézte.

Josh nem válaszolt, csak mosolygott.

- Egyébként jó, hogy jön. Lily úgyis beszélni akart magával. Lily, add ide a kulcsodat, addig én megrendelem a kaját, ti meg nyugodtan turbékolhattok...

A lány átadta a kezében szorongatott kulcscsomót és azt kívánta, bár csak elsüllyedne. Miközben House eltűnt a bejárati ajtó mögött, Lily magán érezte Josh tekintetét.

- Hallgatlak.

A lány nagyot nyelt. Ránézett a férfira és elkezdte.

- Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni a múltkori miatt.

Josh halványan elmosolyodott és a szemében ravasz fény csillogott.

- Hmm, mire gondolsz?

Lily biztos volt benne, hogy Josh tudja, mire gondol. _Oké, kislány, ideje felvenni a kesztyűt._

- Tudod te azt nagyon jól.

- Nem, sajnos tényleg nem jut eszembe.

- Jó, akkor hadd emlékeztesselek.

Ezzel a lány lábujjhegyre állt, jobb kezével megragadta Josh tarkóját, és maga felé húzta a fejét. Gyengéden, mégis határozottan megcsókolta a férfi arcát, majd elengedte, hátrébb lépett és ránézett.

- Most már rémlik?

- Jaaa, igen.

Csend.

- És? - kérdezte Lily félve.

- Ezért nem kellett volna bocsánatot kérned.

_Szuper Lily, duplán csináltál hülyét magadból._

- Én úgy éreztem, hogy nem volt helyénvaló... - Lily a földet nézte és érezte, hogy a hirtelen összeszedett önbizalma elpárolog.

Josh halkan kuncogott.

- Tény, hogy meglepett. De nem mondom, hogy rosszul esett. És most, hogy megismételted, határozottan állítom, hogy egészen kellemes volt.

Lily felkapta a fejét.

- Ez komoly?

- Tutira.

A lány felnevetett.

- Szereted nézni a szenvedésemet, ugye?

- Ennyire látszik?

Rövid ideig nem szóltak semmit, csak nézték egymást.

- Nem kéne megvárakoztatnod a vendégedet.

- Van tévé, elfoglalja magát.

Nevettek.

- Te viszont valahova indultál...

- Basszus, tényleg. Ráadásul időre megyek!

- Akkor menj csak. Később majd azért beszélünk, ugye?

- Az jó lenne.

Lily úgy érezte, görcsbe fog rándulni az arca a mosolygástól.

- Szia, Josh!

- Szia!

A férfi elindult a folyosón, a lány pedig a lakás felé lépett.

- Várj egy kicsit, Lily! - kiabált Josh, és visszament a lányhoz.

Lily megfordult.

- Igen?

A következő pillanatban már csak azt látta, hogy Josh feje közeledik az övéhez, majd a kedves szomszéd fiú szájon csókolja. Nem tartott sokáig, de Lilynek még éppen sikerült visszacsókolnia.

- Majd keresni foglak – mondta halkan Josh.

- Rendben.

_Na, most már csak ezt a Lucas-dolgot kéne rendbe tenni_, gondolta Lily és abban bízott, House-nak majd lesz valami jó ötlete.


	14. Chapter 14

**_No, hát ez elég rövidke fejezet lett, de tudatni akartam, hogy nem feledkeztem el a sztoriról :) Köszönöm a hozzászólásokat és azokat is üdvözlöm, akik nem kommentelnek, csak olvasnak! Egyre többen vagytok! :)))_**

* * *

14.

Lily könnyed léptekkel és széles mosollyal az arcán lépett be a lakásba. House a kanapén ült, lába a dohányzóasztalon, botja mellétámasztva, kezében egy üveg alkoholmentes sör és tévét nézett.

- Na végre, azt hittem, már sosem jössz be! - jegyezte meg, hátra sem fordulva.

- Bocsi, de most nem nagyon tud érdekelni a morgolódásod. - mondta Lily, miközben levette a cipőjét, kabátját és leült Greg mellé.

- No, csak nem meg fog döngetni a szomszéd srác? - House le sem vette a szemét a tévéről. A 'Playboy-villa lányai'-t nézte, úgyhogy ez nem volt meglepő dolog.

- Néha annyira kifinomult a modorod, hogy nem is értem, miért nem adsz illemórákat.

A férfi halványan elmosolyodott.

- Meghívott randevúra?

- Nem, mert sietett. De megcsókolt. A számon.

- Hát, nem az a nyomulós fajta, de rendes gyereknek néz ki. Áldásom rátok.

- Ó, Istenem. Most hatalmas kő esett le a szívemről! - mondta Lily szarkasztikusan.

Közben Stewie is megérkezett, és elfoglalta kedvelt helyét House ölében.

- Azt hiszem, szereztél egy barátot. Stewie néha leül a bejárati ajtóhoz és olyan, mintha valakit várna. Szerintem téged.

- Szerintem meg csak kanos és szívesen hajkurászná a csajokat.

- Ivartalanítva van.

- Hogy te milyen kegyetlen vagy vele! - tettette House a felháborodást. - Megfosztottad a legfontosabb örömforrástól! Nem csodálom, hogy elvágyódik innen.

Lily éppen válaszolt volna, mikor kopogtattak.

- Megyek a kajáért.

* * *

Vacsora közben nem igazán beszélgettek, inkább nézték a tévét. Mikor aztán mindketten jól laktak és Lily megetette a macskát is, hozott maguknak még két üveg sört a hűtőből, és jöhetett az est kellemetlenebb része. Kitalálni a tervet.

- Tudom, hogy nem vagy az a kimondottan romantikus fajta, de azt hiszem, most muszáj lesz valamilyen hódítást bevetned.

- Küldjek virágot? Az olyan snassz.

- A virág nagyon kedves dolog, de annál valami egyedibb dolog kellene. Meg aztán több lépés. Az elején apróbb figyelmességek, és a végére jönne a nagy durranás.

Greg kajánul elvigyorodott.

- Hát, ha minden a terveink szerint alakul, a végén lesz nagy durr...

- IGEN, TUDOM! Greg, kérlek. Imádom a kétértelmű vicceidet, de szedd össze magad.

- Bocs.

- Semmi gond. Szóval kezdetnek mondjuk teljesíthetnéd a klinikai óráidat.

A férfi arcára kiült a rémület és döbbenten fordult Lily felé.

- Mi van??? Ezt nem mondod komolyan. Nem fogok önként taknyos orrokat törölgetni, meg kamasz fiúk kiütéses farkát nézegetni. Nem is beszélve az öreg nyanyákról, akik vagy kapásból utálnak, vagy rám akarják tukmálni a túlsúlyos és/vagy égtelenül ronda aggszűz leányaikat. Na neeeem, szó se lehet róla!

- Hogy te mekkora barom vagy, már bocs! Itt rinyálsz nekem, hogy így szükséged van rám, meg úgy szerelmes vagy Cuddyba, és annyit nem vagy képes megcsinálni, hogy egyszer az életben normálisan elvégezd a munkádat!

Lily csak akkor vette észre, hogy kiabál, amikor befejezte a mondandóját. Greg most már mosolygott rá.

- Azt hiszem, túl sok időt töltesz a főnököddel. Kezded átvenni a stílusát.

A lány felnevetett.

- Oké, ez most egy kicsit túlzás volt, de akkor is igazam van.

House hallgatott egy kicsit.

- Tudom. - sóhajtott. - Rendben, megcsinálom. De nem fog sokáig tartani, ugye?

- Egy hetet minimum meg kell csinálnod.

- Egy hét? Minimum??? Ajh, remélem, megéri...

- Te is tudod, hogy megéri.

- Jó, és mi lesz a következő lépés?

- Addig még nem jutottam el.

Mindketten hátradőltek a kanapén és a tévét nézték. Már korábban átkapcsoltak egy zenecsatornára és egy régi, régi koncertfelvételt néztek.

Lily ugyan nem látta, de Greg szemében hirtelen fény villant. Olyan, mint amikor rájön egy nehéz eset megoldására.

- Megvan.

- A következő lépés?

- Nem. A nagy finálé.

Lily gyanakodva nézett House-ra, aki elégedett mosollyal a színpadon ugráló Mick Jaggernek szentelte figyelmét.

* * *

**_No, vajon melyik dal hozta meg Gregnek az ihletet és mi lesz a nagy finálé? Megtudjátok, ha továbbra is olvassátok a House Reloaded-et ;)_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Üdvözlet az olvasóknak! Itt egy újabb rész, az eddigi leghosszabb, majd' 3000 szó!!! A hozzászólások katalizátorként hatnak rám, szóval minél többször és többen írtok véleményt, annál gyorsabban frissítek. És talán még a terjedelemre is hatással lesz... ;) Jó mulatást!**_

* * *

15.

- Nos, kedves Jenny, cirka háromnegyed év múlva már nem csak a pasidat hívhatod bébinek.

House a kórház egyik vizsgálójában ült egy széken, előtte a vizsgálóasztalon egy szőke, 16 év körüli tinilány, akinek arcára kiült a rémület.

- Ezt meg hogy érti?

- Úgy értem, hogy bekopogtatott hozzád a gólya – nézett fel Greg a papírjaiból.

Jenny értetlenül nézett.

- Áldott állapotba kerültél. Bővül a család. Terhes vagy!!!

- Az nem lehet! Az képtelenség! - kiáltott fel a lány, és sírni kezdett.

A férfi nagyot sóhajtott.

- Már miért ne lehetne? Talán nem szexeltél?

- De igen. - szipogta Jenny.

- No, hát akkor terhes vagy. Persze ezt az elvégzett tesztek is bizonyítják.

- De hát, de hát...

- Védekeztetek?

- Nem.

House lehajtotta a fejét, elszámolt 20-ig, _Cuddyért csinálom, Cuddyért csinálom_, majd nyugodt hangon megszólalt.

- Ugye tudod, hogy ha nem védekeztek szex közben, az eléggé megnöveli a nemkívánt terhesség kockázatát?

- De Brian azt mondta...

- Brian?

- A pasim. Már 18 és nagyon okos.

- Gondolom. És mit mondott ez a Brian?

- Hát, hogy nem kell védekeznünk. Mert ő rendszeresen... Szóval ő rendszeresen saját magát... érti?

- A maszturbálásra gondolsz?

- Igen. Szóval azt mondta, hogy ő azt rendszeresen csinálja, ezért nem lehetek terhes, és így nem kell védekeznünk.

- Nos, üzenem a minden bizonnyal nagyon tapasztalt és briliáns elméjű Briannek, hogy ez a remek módszer arra vezetett, hogy sikeresen továbbadta a génállományát, amely tény, a fentiek ismeretében, nem feltétlenül előnyös az emberiség számára, mert félő, hogy a gyerkőc az apja „zsenialitását" örökli. Mindenesetre én a helyedben felhívnám Briant, meg a szülőket, illetve nagyszülőket. És legközelebb ne a pasidra hallgass, ha szexről van szó, kérlek, hanem olyat, akinek mondjuk van orvosi diplomája. De legalábbis kotont árul.

House kilépett a vizsgáló ajtaján, a kórlapot betette a tartóba, majd az órájára pillantott. Kedd délután két óra volt. A hét nagy része még hátravolt, és már most utálta azt, amit csinált. De ha Lisát sikerül ezzel meggyőznie szándéka komolyságáról, akkor megéri.

* * *

Doktor Lisa Cuddy ült az irodájában és egyre csak gondolkodott. Kivételesen nem kórházi ügyben, hanem a magánéletén. Hosszú idő óta végre nem volt egyedül. Volt egy férfi, aki esténként otthon várta; egy férfi, aki szívesen játszott Rachellel; egy férfi, aki meghallgatta, ha gondja volt és egy férfi, aki úgy tűnt, biztosítani tudja az állandóságot az életében. Mégis valahogy nem érezte teljesnek az életét. Lucas kedves volt és figyelmes, de időnként elképesztően gyerekes. És nem olyan idegesítő-mégis-borzasztóan-szórakoztató módon, mint House. Lisa hirtelen összerándult. Miért van az, hogy akárhányszor a szerelmi életéről filozofált, előbb-utóbb mindig eljutott House-hoz? Jó, persze, tudta, hogy miért kötöttek ki mindig nála a gondolatai. Bármennyire is próbálta elfojtani a jól ismert érzést, mégiscsak Greg volt az, akire leginkább vágyott. De anyaként lehet-e együtt egy olyan férfival, aki korábban gyógyszerfüggő volt, vedelte az alkoholt és egyébként bunkó, mizantróp és istentelenül egoista? Persze, amióta visszajött Mayfieldből, megváltozott. Sokkal kevesebb rá a panasz, Cuddyt sem idegesíti (annyit). Egészében véve tényleg úgy tűnt, hogy megemberelte magát és megpróbál boldog lenni.

Hirtelen kopogtattak az iroda ajtaján és Lisa összerezzent. Lily lépett be.

- Elnézést Doktor Cuddy, de alá kellene írnia ezeket a papírokat. - mondta a lány mosolyogva.

- Semmi gond, Lily, köszönöm, hogy behozta őket.

A lány az asztalra tette az iratokat, és türelmesen várt. Lisa maga elé húzta őket, és fel sem nézve, nehogy az arca bármilyen érzelmet is eláruljon, megkérdezte:

- Mondja, Lily, nem hallott semmit House-ról? Már egy ideje senki sem akarta beperelni, és amiatt sem panaszkodott senki, hogy nem teljesíti a rendelői óráit. Ez azért furcsa, mert mint tudjuk, sosem teljesíti őket.

- Ebben téved, Doktor Cuddy?

Lisa felkapta a fejét.

- Ezt hogy érti?

- Doktor House tegnap reggel óta szorgalmasan fogadja a betegeket a klinikán. Néhányszor láttam, és ugyan nem volt éppen jókedvű, de senkit nem sértett meg annyira, hogy mondjuk meg akarják ütni vagy esetleg panaszt nyújtsanak be miatta.

- Ez most komoly? - húzta fel a szemöldökét az idősebb nő.

- Teljesen.

- Ez érdekes.

Cuddy felállt az asztalától.

- Tessék, kérem küldje el ezeket a papírokat minél előbb a rendeltetési helyükre. Én most megnézem, hogy mit csinál... Van néhány elintéznivalóm.

- Rendben, Doktor Cuddy.

Lily megpróbált nem szélesen vigyorogni. Úgy tűnik, működik a terv.

* * *

Kopp, kopp, kopp.

- Beteggel vagyok! - kiáltotta House.

Az ajtó kinyílt, és a kórház igazgatónője dugta be a fejét a résen.

- Elnézést Doktor House. Nem szívesen zavarom meg a munkában, de lenne pár perce a számomra?

- Áh, Doktor Cuddy! - fordult hátra a férfi a széken. - Valóban nem a legjobbkor jön, de ha nem tart fel sokáig, akkor beszélhetünk. Elnézést kérek, azonnal jövök!

Greg felállt és a vizsgálóban hagyott egy láthatóan kiütéses kisfiút és édesanyját. Cuddy teljesen ledöbbent, amikor hallotta House bocsánatkérését. Ellépett az ajtótól és a folyosón állt meg. A férfi kilépett a vizsgálóból majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Alig 20 cm-re állt meg a nőtől, így érezte a parfümje illatát. Imádta. Ahogy Lisa is Greg illatát. Nemrég Lucast egy új parfümmel akarta meglepni. Végigpróbálta az összeset az üzletben, mígnem megtalálta a tökéleteset. Akkor jött rá, hogy azt választotta ki, amelyiket House is használja. Döbbenten tette vissza a polcra és inkább nem vett semmit.

- Mondd, mi ez az egész? - kérdezte halkan.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Nem akar senki beperelni, elvégzed a kötelező óráidat és még csak kényszeríteni sem kellett rá. Mire készülsz?

- Az a bajod, hogy végzem a munkámat? Eddig az volt a problémád, hogy nem azt csinálom. Asszony, rajtad aztán nem lehet kiigazodni! - mondta House, felháborodást színlelve.

- Nem az a bajom, hogy végzed a munkámat. Sőt, ez karrierem egyik csúcspontja. Csak ez nem vall rád. És amikor olyat teszel, ami nem vall rád, általában készülsz valamire.

A férfi mélyen belenézett Cuddy szemébe és halványan elmosolyodott.

- Te is pontosan tudod, hogy miért csinálom.

- Ezt most nem értem. - értetlenkedett Lisa.

- Szóval már el is felejtetted? - Greg arcáról eltűnt a mosoly és inkább csalódottnak tűnt.

- Nem tudom, mire...

Lisa hirtelen megvilágosodott: House így akarja bizonyítani, hogy megváltozott! A nő elmosolyodott.

- Azért ugye tudod, hogy ennyi nem lesz elég ahhoz, hogy meghódíts?

- Ó, ez még csak a kezdet! - kacsintott rá House. - De most bocsásson meg, várnak a betegeim!

A férfi egészen közel hajolt és Cuddy bal fülébe suttogta:

- Remélem tisztában vagy vele, hogy állandóan te jársz a fejemben...

Greg forró leheletének és mély, lágy hangjának hála végigfutott a hideg Lisa hátán. Nem tudott mit válaszolni a férfinak, de nem is volt rá szükség. House egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt a vizsgáló ajtaja mögött.

* * *

Lisa kisietett a klinikáról, egyenesen az irodája felé. Teljesen izgatott lett, és nem sikerült elrejtenie a mosolyát. Szeretett volna egyedül lenni egy kicsit, de Lily ebben hátráltatta.

- Doktor Cuddy! - szólt az asszisztens, mikor Lisa megérkezett az asztalához.

- Igen, Lily?

A lány észrevette, hogy főnöke arca kipirult és szinte ragyog. Még sosem látta ilyennek.

- Mr. Brady kereste telefonon. Azt kérte, hogy minél előbb hívja vissza.

- Öö, igen. Rendben, máris hívom. - mosolygott rendületlenül Cuddy, aztán eltűnt az irodájában.

Lily előkapta a telefonját, hogy sms-t írjon.

_„Lisa úgy vigyorog, mint egy idióta. Ennyit tesz, hogy végzed a munkádat?"_

Pár perc múlva jött a válasz:

_„Mit mondjak erre? Ennyire jó vagyok! Várd csak meg a finálét..."_

* * *

Már majdnem hat óra volt, mikor Lily kilépett a csípős hidegbe. December eleje volt, elég hideg, így a lány örült, hogy aznap reggel a meleg kabát mellé sapkát és sálat is húzott. Hét nap telt el azóta, hogy utoljára Josh-sal találkozott és nem volt túl jó kedve emiatt. A férfi azóta sem hívta és Lily nem igazán értette, mi van. A csók után azt gondolta, hogy most valami elkezdődött. Nem várta, hogy már másnap keresni fogja, de azért az egy hét kicsit soknak tűnt.

Annyira a gondolataiba merült, hogy mire észbe kapott, már otthon is volt. Kivette a postaládából a leveleit és éppen indult volna fel a lépcsőn, mikor valaki megszólította:

- Lily!

Josh volt az. A lány megfordult és próbált nyugodt maradni. Nem volt könnyű. Egyszerre örült annak, hogy látja, és egyszerre volt mérges amiatt, hogy nem hívta.

- Szia!

- Szia!

A férfi úgy fél méterre állt meg tőle és kicsit nehezen vette a levegőt.

- Láttalak az utcán, és kiabáltam is neked, de úgy tűnt, nem hallasz. Vagy csak nem akartál meghallani.

- Tényleg nem vettelek észre. Kicsit elgondolkodtam. De miért nem akarnálak meghallani?

- Mert nem kerestelek.

- Ó, gondolom, sok dolgod volt. - jegyezte meg Lily eléggé hűvösen.

- Igen is, meg nem is.

A lány felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Tényleg sok munkám volt, egy tanulmányon dolgozom, és kicsit megcsúsztam a határidővel. De ettől függetlenül még szakíthattam volna rá időt, hogy átkopogtassak a szomszédba.

- Igen. Nem tartott volna sokáig.

- Tudom. Ne haragudj.

Josh lenézett a földre. Láthatóan zavarban volt. Lilynek ez tetszett. Néha annyira aljas vagyok, gondolta.

- Kicsit elszoktam_ ettől._ Ezért is lepődtem meg múltkor annyira, amikor megcsókoltál.

Lily elpirult.

- Na jó. Mielőtt még kellemetlenebbé tenném a szituációt: van kedved holnap eljönni velem moziba?

- Hát, nem is tudom. Na jó. - vigyorgott Lily. - Nagyon szívesen megnéznék veled egy filmet. És van már konkrét terv, hogy mit is fogunk látni?

Közben elindultak a lakásaik felé.

- Lenne, ha szereted a krimiket.

- Igen, szeretem.

- Hitchcock?

- Jöhet bármilyen mennyiségben.

- Zsír. Akkor talán nem lesz olyan borzasztó az este.

Megálltak a két lakás között a folyosón.

- Biztosan nem lesz az. - jegyezte meg a lány.

- Nyolckor lesz a film, előtte valahol ehetnénk valamit. Mindig ilyenkor érsz haza?

- Nem, általában már ötkor végzek.

- Indulhatunk hatkor?

- Igen, az jó lesz.

- Akkor majd jövök érted.

- Várni foglak.

Josh lejjebb hajolt és megcsókolta Lilyt. A lány úgy döntött, most nem fogja rövidre a dolgot, úgyhogy lábujjhegyre állt és átkarolta a férfi nyakát. Josh vette az üzenetet és a lány dereka köré fonta a karjait. Kicsit meg is emelte partnernőjét, hogy ellensúlyozza a magasságbeli különbséget. Hamarosan francia csókra váltottak, és talán még most is ott állnának, ha nem kellett volna közben levegőt venniük. Hosszú percek után kissé elhúzódtak egymástól, de még mindig ölelkezve álltak és egymást nézték.

Josh szedte össze magát azonnal.

- Úgy sejtem, hogy annyira már nem is haragszol rám a késedelem miatt.

- Azért ne bízd el magad.

Még egy utolsó csókot váltottak, majd elbúcsúztak egymástól.

* * *

Közben, a város egy másik részében, Lisa Cuddy éppen hazaért. Fárasztó napja volt, szeretett volna pihenni, de nem tudta kiverni a fejéből House-t. Maga is meglepődött azon, hogy mennyire feldobta a férfi gesztusa és amikor belegondolt, hogy otthon Lucas várja, elkedvetlenedett. Mindig szeretett hazamenni, mert ott volt Rachel és imádott vele lenni munka után, de Lucas jelenlétét egyre terhesebbnek érezte.

- Szia, bébi! - köszöntötte csókkal Lucas, miután Cuddy belépett a bejárati ajtón.

- Szia! - mondta a nő tettetett kedvességgel.

- Milyen napod volt?

- Fárasztó, de semmi különös.

- Akkor jó. Figyelj, drágám, tudom, hogy ma közös filmezést terveztünk, de közbejött egy munka, úgyhogy most el kell mennem. - már húzta is a kabátját. - Egész éjjel dolgozni fogok, szóval ne várj haza. Ugye nem baj?

- Dehogy, menj csak. Rachellel jól elleszünk.

- Szuper nő vagy! Szeretlek!

Lucas még egyszer szájon csókolta Lisát, aztán távozott, meg sem várva a nő válaszát.

- Jó munkát! - mormogta Cuddy.

Nem bírta azt mondani, hogy „szeretlek". Tudta, hogy hazugság lenne.

* * *

**_Cuddy kezd elbizonytalanodni. Lehet, hogy Lucasnak már nincs sok ideje hátra? Hmm, hmm... :D Várom a véleményeteket és köszönöm, hogy engem olvastok!_**


	16. a szerző megjegyzése

Kedves Olvasóim!

Bocsánatot kérek, hogy nagyon régen frissítettem a fanficet, de kicsit bonyolulttá vált az élet. Tudom, ez nem mentség.

Viszont biztosítani szeretnélek titeket, hogy nem feledkeztem el rólatok és a sztoriról. Terveim szerint legfeljebb egy héten belül új fejezetet fogok feltölteni.

Nagyon köszönöm a visszajelzéseket és borzasztóan jól esik, hogy olvastok engem!

Legyetek még egy kis türelemmel irántam... :)

Köszönettel

PC


End file.
